


Writers Block

by Naxrena



Series: Trash Dump of Long Fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I'll be writing this as a long fic because I haven't done one in awhile, I'm planning on finishing this before New Years but probably not lmao, Ill update tags as I go along, M/M, and I wanted to spice it up, and this is the editor x author au that's been playing around in my head since finals, anyway, because I love that ship, enjoy regardless, hence the extra jigyu, which are over now and I'm on break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxrena/pseuds/Naxrena
Summary: Jimin has been in the biz for five years now and he's never messed up. One surly author later and now he wonders if his move to Ireland isn't such a fantastical idea...
(Jungkook is annoying, Hoseok is a screamer, and Jimin is fluffy)





	1. I don't even go to concerts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I got this idea but I just remembered Junjo Romantica and I was like, "That's it!" so here's the fic that came to mind. Just remember, I only got the idea for author Jungkook from the anime, I've never actually watched the whole anime because I couldn't force myself to watch past the first episode lol.

“This story is okay, but I don’t think it’ll be the best seller you were hoping for.” The writer in front of Jimin deflated immediately and rubbed her hands through her chestnut bob. She was tired from all the work she’d done to get the story to him, of that Jimin was certain, but he knew he’d have to be straight about his thoughts.  


“Why? What’s wrong with it this time?” Jimin only smiled softly, his legs crossed comfortably in jeans and his sweater skimming the top of his voluptuous thighs. The writer in front of him, a middle aged Korean woman with pretty freckles and glasses sitting askew on her nose, seemed smaller than him in that moment which was a feat since he was absolutely tiny.  


“I don’t think it’ll really sell here but maybe in another country, which I already have some in mind, it’ll sell much better. I just feel that the story you wrote is too typical in Korea and it won’t be entertaining enough to warrant 100,000 copies, 10,000 maybe but not much larger a sum.” The writer seemed to perk up a bit more and smiled at Jimin now, falling for the charm he so naturally exuded.  


“Really? You think it’ll sell better in another country?” Jimin nodded, his hands reaching for the thick manuscript in front of him that was a proof of the author’s labors.  


“Of course. I’d like to have it sent to be translated soon and get it stocked in some Middle Eastern countries, as well as England. We’ll have Korean bookstores informed that they should clear some shelves. We can also scan the book and sell digital copies but only if you’re willing to leave this all in my hands.” Jimin already knew her answer and stood up, prompting her to stand as well since he was ready for her to leave so he could help her make her living.  


“Yes of course Mr. Park, do whatever you deem necessary. Thank you, I’ll be back in a week with my latest idea!” Jimin waved at her, gentle smile still on his face as he watched her leave his office and heard her greet some of the other editors in the book publishing firm. He felt for the woman, he really did. She had talent with her words but her ideas were typical and left much to desire. A pity but nevertheless, her works sold well. He wished she were happy with that but she dreamed of getting a world renowned work that he saw as far in the horizon.  


All thoughts aside, he went to his desk and turned his chair to face the large window behind him. He was just another editor but he was so much more at the same time. He had a knack for controlling his writer’s well and if there was a problem, he was there to solve it. Hoseok liked to joke that Jimin could’ve been the most successful dictator in history with the way people hung on his every word. Jimin liked to say that if Hoseok weren’t one of the best editors in the firm then he would murder him and use his “honeysuckle voice” to get people to hide the body for him. Both were points Hoseok now firmly believed in.  


Regardless, everyone agreed that there was something special about Park Jimin.  


“Boss!” Jimin’s door suddenly burst open and his friend, Mingyu, came into the room, chest heaving and face lit up with excitement. Jimin was used to his oversize puppy assistant ignoring the rules of conduct and popping into his office unannounced but he didn’t mind anymore. Mingyu being excited usually meant all good things for Jimin and his company.  


“We just got one of the best chances in history to overcome all other publishing firms!” Jimin only raised an eyebrow and picked a stray thread from his sweater since competition with other companies wasn’t something he paid too much attention to.  


“And what opportunity would that be?” Mingyu squealed and sat in the seat in front of Jimin’s desk, hands holding his cheeks as he gushed.  


“Remember that secret author that everyone’s been going crazy about since no one knows his identity yet?” Jimin perked up at that and sat up, nodding along to what Mingyu was saying and feeling more excited as he continued to talk.  


“Well he sent us a personal letter saying that he wants to try out our company next to see if he is willing to stay!” Jimin shot up from his seat and went over to Mingyu, both of them shouting joyfully as they came together in a hug.  


“Oh my God, I can’t believe this!” Jimin grinned and went back to his seat, not yet sitting and stood there next to his chair.  


“Which editor should we give him? Soo Jin? Eunji? Yugyeom?” Mingyu’s joyful smile narrowed into a smirk and he crossed his arms in front of himself, taking too much joy in bursting his boss’ bubble.  


“Actually he already requested an editor that he thinks is perfect for the job.” Jimin continued to smile, confused though as Mingyu continued to smirk at him so weirdly.  


“Alright then, who is it? We need to get them prepared!” Mingyu looked at his nails and pretended to be cocky, his smirk widening into a grin as he made eye contact with his tiny boss.  


“None other than the head honcho himself. You.” Jimin stared at Mingyu for a minute without making any noise.  


“Me. Me? Wait, why me? How did he even know I was the boss when the company is under my father’s name?” Mingyu leaned in closer with a secret smile on his face and wiggled his eyebrows.  


“He went to one of those boring book association events from last summer and saw you there. According to his letter, he wanted the ‘ethereal and tiny one” to be his editor.” Jimin flushed, partly from being flattered, partly from annoyance at being called tiny.  


“Okay but that’s not necessarily me. Jihoon is pretty and tiny as well. He’s shorter than me too.” Mingyu frowned as Jimin pointed these things out.  


“Okay one, he better not even think I’d let him woo Jihoon before I do. And two, Jihoon wasn’t even at any of those meetings because he was in the U.S. at the time taking care of his main author.”  


Jimin frowned as he remembered about that, clasping his hands together. He wasn’t very good at handling secrets and the writer they were getting was Korea’s number one literature secret.  


“How am I supposed to handle this? I don’t think I can keep his identity a secret, oh no!” Mingyu just waved off his concerns and leaned back in the chair, his arms coming back to support his neck as he reclined.  


“It’ll be fine. I’m sure he’ll keep himself a secret from you until he trusts you.” Jimin calmed down a bit at his words, sure that the most secretive author in Korea wouldn’t just give himself up after years of being secretive.  


“You’re right, I’m probably worrying for nothing.” Mingyu nodded and stared at Jimin for a second before getting up and heading towards the door.  


“I’m gonna go bug Jihoon now, let me know if you need anything.” Jimin only shook his head and rolled his chair over to his window, legs pulled up to his chest as he settled in and stared out into the darkening afternoon. It was winter at the moment and there was a sort of chill coming from the glass as Jimin stared out, his eyes beginning to droop the longer he sat in the quiet. He ended up shaking himself out of his distracted position and leaned his head back as he rolled his chair back to face his desk. The thick manuscript his most recent writer left him was peeking out from under three other manuscripts that he had to look over and edit. His work day seemed as if it would require a few more hours out of him.  


Once Jimin finally did leave he was the last one in the whole building, Hoseok having gone home finally two hours earlier in time to leave Jimin as the lonely soul. Hoseok liked to joke that when Jimin died he’d probably still come into work and end up being the last one out. Jimin liked to say that if Hoseok didn’t stop trying to make jokes he’d make him edit children’s books for a month. Hoseok rarely opened his mouth after that.  


He walked along the sidewalk, cold seeping in even though he was wearing another layer over his sweater. His legs were probably a lot colder than the rest of his body and he wasn’t wearing a scarf or a hat. There weren’t many people out and about except for drunk college kids and working men, as well as a few policemen. It was Jimin’s favorite type of atmosphere and he felt the stress he’d been harboring since hearing of the mystery writer dissipate.  


“Who knew that the mystery author would choose people due to their looks. What a surprise.” Jimin sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around himself tighter, his hands automatically moving to rub his arms for heat. He wondered how it would be to meet Korea’s secret and get to work with him. He guessed he’d find out later and handle himself then. After all, how hard could it be?

“Um, what is this?” The man in front of Jimin was scary and rude and he was shoving a contract in his face.  
“My master would like for you to sign this as a promise that you shall keep his identity a secret until he so chooses to release you.” Jimin raised a brow and took the contract, eyes flitting over the pages as he read the whole thing. He couldn’t feel angry though, but for some reason he hadn’t expected it.  


“Okay, I’ll sign it then.” Jimin wrote his name neatly and handed it back to the scary man who on closer inspection didn’t even look Korean. He more looked Russian or American but Jimin couldn’t put his finger on it, especially since his pronunciation was perfect.  


“Alright then, author-nim will be in for a moment.” Jimin’s eyes widened in panic, his hands flitting to his lap. He hadn’t thought that the writer would be coming in today before Jimin even got the chance to let this surprise settle in.  


“U-uh wait, right now?” The guy cocked one eyebrow and grunted, opening the door before Jimin could say much else. The guy that came in wasn’t what Jimin expected to see. He expected the dark hoodie and the face mask but not the broad shoulders and the overbearing height. He also didn’t expect for the guy’s muscles to be so defined he could see them through said hoodie.  


“U-uh, author-nim! Welcome to Park Publishing. My name is-”  


“Park Jimin. 25 years old and never in a relationship. You used to dance as a hobby until you took over the company and found that you didn’t have any more time left to dedicate to dance. You also broke your leg at the time so it was a clean break from dance. You went to college for a minor in contemporary dance and a major in business management and graduated fifth in your class. Impressive, considering you didn’t really try until your last year of college.” Jimin stared at the writer with a look akin to fear but also a morbid curiosity that always followed the author wherever he went.  


“How...why do you know all of this?” Jimin frowned as the man in front of him shrugged and finally sat down, waving his bodyguard away to go guard the door from outside. Once they were alone Jimin continued to stare at the man in front of him, both of them silent and waiting for the author to feel like talking.  


“You signed the contract correct?” Jimin nodded hesitantly and leaned back in his chair, shoulders still rigid but he no longer felt as if he had to worry about doing this. What did concern him was that right now the writer knew more about him than he did of the writer meaning the ball was in his court now. Jimin could only follow the man’s lead and hope for the best for himself.  


“Alright then, I guess that means I can take off the mask.” Jimin sat tight in anticipation, hands balled into fists under his desk and on his lap to keep them hidden from the writer in front of him. He watched as first the hoodie came off and dark hair was revealed, as well as more of the man’s pale skin. He was wearing a tee under the hoodie and his it clung onto him well, defining things that Jimin wished he could unsee. Next came the mask, Jimin’s eyes glued to the writer’s as well until he realized just who he was staring at.  


“You’re- oh my God, you’re the Jeon Jungkook! Korea’s number one solo artist!” Jungkook smirked in front of Jimin and leaned forward, his arms flexing as they crossed over his chest.  


“Oh, are you a fan?” Jimin suddenly felt shy as he realized that he was supposed to be this kid’s boss.  


“Ah yes, actually. But let’s talk about your latest work for now, since that is the reason you’re here at this company.” Jimin tried to ignore the butterflies threatening to climb out of his throat and leaned back, his eyes anywhere but on Jungkook. Why did his mystery author have to be the one idol he’d been lusting after since his debut? Jungkook had been 18 when he debuted, making Jimin a fresh-faced 20-year-old back then. He’d gotten into Jungkook because back then he was still doing contemporary dance and he liked dancing to Jungkook’s songs. Overtime he began to associate him to the best parts of his life, especially when he could no longer dance and had to take over his father’s company. That being said, Jimin was a little embarrassed to say he was still a fan and listened to Jungkook’s songs when he went to bed.  


“Okay, we can talk about both.” Jimin looked up at Jungkook for only a second before going back to the manuscript in front of him, his shaking fingers suddenly curling into fists in his lap. He was annoyed that this was getting to him so easily and decided to pretend this wasn’t his college wet dream in front of him, this was a writer he needed to make successful.  


“‘Writer’s Block?’ That’s the title?” Jungkook only nodded, the same smirk from before still on his impossibly handsome face.  


“Ah, okay. I’ll have it read by tomorrow, so if you’d rather leave this here for today and come back tomorrow afternoon, we could do that.” Jungkook simply stared at Jimin, arms still crossed and leaning back against the chair across Jimin’s desk. Jimin was calmer now and only stared at Jungkook, his fingers drumming mindless rhythms on his wooden desk.  


“Ah, Jiminie, you are surprisingly shy.” Jimin bristled since he knew for a fact that Jungkook was born later than him.  


“Jimin hyung.” Jungkook smiled sweetly at Jimin then, thrilled that this man he’d be fascinating over for a year was much more beautiful and sweet up close.  


“Alright, I’ll humor you then, hyung.” Jimin glared before he remembered that this was his client in front of him and he shouldn’t be glaring at him. Jimin sighed softly once and let his eyebrows smooth before clearing his throat and leaning forward slightly, excited and frightened in the face of Jungkook’s status.  


“Jungkook-ssi, I know I said I was your fan but I’d rather you pretend that didn’t happen and act professional with me instead.” Jungkook was leaning back in his comfortable seat with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Jimin tried to ignore the way Jungkook’s shirt bunched up on his biceps and his shirt front clung to well developed muscles. It wasn’t like him to be so lustful over one man but this had been the man that lived in his fantasies for over five years.  


“I could do that hyung, but I’d rather not. If you will be hiding my secret then I’d rather be honest with you.” Jimin felt taken aback by Jungkook, the younger one part too serious and two parts much too handsome.  


“It’s not as if you’re lying or anything Jungkook, I would just rather we not talk about my momentary lapse in decorum.” Jungkook only looked away with a strange expression on his face, arms crossed and bulging.  


“Fine then, we’ll do it your way for now. So, let’s talk about my latest book.” Jimin couldn’t help but shoot Jungkook a grateful smile and feel confused when the smirk Jungkook had worn all meeting widened.  


“Okay, so what’s this story about?” Jimin smiled at Jungkook innocently with his small hands tucked under his chin, holding his head up.  


“Well, I decided to stray from my usual works this time.” Jimin’s head cocked in confusion, recalling previous novels Jungkook had written. Most of them were LGBT themed and were known to either be heartbreaking or sweeter than sugar. Jimin was worried what this change would entail.  


“Stray? In what way?” Jimin flinched as Jungkook got up without warning and went around the back of Jimin’s desk. Jimin couldn’t help but freeze as he felt a warm, firm chest press against his back. He wanted to say he was more uncomfortable than needy but that would be a lie.  


“Let me read to you my favorite part.” Jimin once again flinched, this time because Jungkook was breathing right against his ear and blowing cold air to his sweet spot.  


“I don’t have character names yet, can I use your name?” Jimin hesitantly nodded, his hands forming into fists underneath the desk because he felt so weak at the moment.  


“Alright.” Jimin took a deep breath and tried to ignore the deeper timbre’s of Jungkook’s voice as he began to read.  


“‘The petite male moaned wantonly, hands already making their way against the hot expanse of Jungkook’s back. Jungkook in turn made sure he was making his lover comfortable, hands gripping onto Jimin’s ass and kneading the soft flesh there. Jimin was surprised at the girth of Jungkook’s dick, groaning at the stretch that seemed to go on forever, his ass clapping as he bounced up and down on his dick. Jungkook was rough for his part, hips jerking up to the rhythm of Jimin’s shouts. ‘Hyung! Hyung! Hyu-.”  


Jimin had had enough of Jungkook reading to him and shot towards the manuscript, hands brushing Jungkook’s for a second before he clutched the draft to his chest. He could tell that his entire face was red and felt his ears heat up as well. He didn’t want to turn to face Jungkook but he couldn’t help it, cheeks reddening more at the attractive smirk Jungkook still wore.  


“W-what was that?” Jungkook leaned closer, lips almost brushing Jimin’s as he spoke.  


“The fantasy I had when I first met you. Come on Jimin, call me hyungie once.” Jimin flushed worse, his hands shaking. He didn’t know if he wanted to hit Jungkook or ride him as the book suggested. Both options sounded attractive at the moment.  


“Like hell! J-Jungkook, I’m not calling you anything!” Jungkook stood stock still for a moment before shrugging it off and slinking back to the chair in front of Jimin.  


“Very well then, I’ll wait for you to come to me. I’ll wait as long as I need to.” Jimin gaped at Jungkook, still surprised even as Jungkook stood and bowed to him. He left quickly after masking himself once more, He stopped once at the door with enough time to wink at Jimin and leave him flushing to the roots of his hair.  


Jimin buried his face into his tiny hands and ignored the sound of his door opening since it was either Hoseok or Mingyu. He was surprised to find both of them when he looked up.  


“Jimin, are you okay? You’re face is so red.” Jimin stared at Hoseok for a second and then let his head swivel to stare at Mingyu with shame clear on his cheeks.  


“I don’t think I can handle this man.” Mingyu finally exploded, laughter loud and cheerful and the biggest reason that Jimin had made his office soundproof.  


“What happened, boss? I can’t believe one man has you so shaken.” Jimin pouted and smacked Mingyu on the arm when the younger got too close.  


“Yah! It’s not that he has me shaken!” Hoseok joined in on the laughter, loud guffaws deafening in such close proximity.  


“Jiminie, we’ve worked with you for years. I think we can tell when and when you’re not shaken.” Jimin just continued to pout with his arms crossed over his chest, deciding to deny just how Jungkook had made him feel to the very end.  


“So, who was the mystery writer anyway?” Jimin almost opened his mouth to tell them before something stopped him. It was a small niggling voice in his head that sounded a lot like Jungkook. Jimin was sure that if he looked beside himself, he’d see the surly author there, smirking in that special way of his.  


“Uh, I signed a contract. I can’t tell you anything. Sorry guys.” Mingyu scoffed and sat in that chair on the other side of Jimin’s desk. Hoseok meanwhile just laughed and squished Jimin’s cute little cheeks.  


“Jiminie~ Jiminie, why? Are we not trustworthy? Jiminie.” Jimin just let his head flop as Hoseok shook him, having given up the moment those words left Hoseok’s mouth. There was no way he’d risk his integrity as an editor to tell his friends one of the juiciest secrets he’d ever known.  


“Jimin, are you really going to hide this from us?” Jimin only nodded, much to Mingyu and Hoseok’s shared disappointment.  


“Well, I guess we can’t really ask this of you. We’re going out to eat though, do you want to come with?” Jimin nodded at his friends, a sweet smile making it’s way onto his face. He was glad that they weren’t pressuring him to divulge other people’s secrets just to sate their own curiosity.  


“Okay, where are we going?” Jimin stood up and grabbed his coat and scarf, moving over next to Mingyu and Hoseok. The trio left the building together and for another hour, Jimin got to forget about the handsome secret he was keeping.

The next day was different, a nervous and tense atmosphere throughout the whole office building. Jimin was confused since he had just come in and everyone was bowing more respectfully than usual. He greeted them in return and went towards his office, blinking in surprise at the nervous look in Mingyu’s eyes.  


“Wha-?” Mingyu shushed Jimin and just motioned for him to go to his office. He turned the corner to the hallway that led to his office, still staring perplexedly at Mingyu but deciding to do what his assistant wanted. He froze for a moment when he saw the same body guard from before, the one that had been with Jungkook, at the door of his office with a grim look on his face. He took a second to calm himself before walking calmly towards his door. The body guard took a second of staring at him before moving over and opening the door for Jimin, letting the man into his own office. Jimin nervously gripped onto his satchel strap and ducked into his office, feeling smaller than the bodyguard in his suit. He was only wearing torn jeans and a soft pink sweater with a tan trench coat on top that absolutely swallowed him up. He felt small even for his own company in that moment.  


“Oh, Jiminie hyung, you’re here.” Jimin tensed up, staring at his door as he closed it forcefully. He knew exactly who he would see as soon as he turned, who would be smirking and looking sinfully attractive with each move he made. He was right, Jungkook was there. He was sitting casually in Jimin’s seat, his eyebrow cocked and his legs crossed underneath the desk. Jimin flushed bodily at the way Jungkook’s eyes seemed to go down his body.  


“Oh, Jungkook. What brings you by my office so early in the morning?” Jungkook just shrugged at him, eyes still intense as he brought his arms up to cradle the back of his head. His biceps bulged that way, Jimin’s throat drying up at the sight. They both stayed silent, staring each other down, Jimin nervously and Jungkook casually. Finally Jungkook looked at one corner of his office, an indication for Jimin to look as well to a sight that stole his breath away.  


In the corner, white wall as bare as the wooden floor, sat a huge white bear with a Poinsettia sitting in between its legs. The flower and the bear were both beautiful and fit the simplistic but homey feel of Jimin’s office. His fingers lost feeling and he let go of the satchel strap, hands falling down to his sides. He couldn’t stop staring, ignoring the sound of Jungkook getting up and making his way behind him. His hands were trembling and he couldn’t figure out why he was so shocked, so in awe of the man whose hands were currently encircling his smaller wrists. He ignored as he was pulled back into Jungkook’s chest, his knees almost giving way but he held himself up last minute. He ignored as a soft nose nuzzled into his ear, down to his neck and stopped at his small shoulder suddenly. He ignored Jungkook even as he started humming a soft melody next to him, just standing there and rocking them to the song.  


Jimin was used to having suitors every so often, shit he used to have stalkers four years ago, this was nothing. It was just the fact that Jungkook was who he was. He was not only a highly successful author but an artist as well and yet, here he was. Here he was trying to woo Jimin with sweet gifts and this was only the first time. Here he was humming in his ear and Jimin just wasn’t used to being treated gently, it’d been so damn long and he was so tired.  


“Do you like it?” Jimin stood still for much longer, swaying with Jungkook before he finally came to his senses. It was then that he shot forward, his hands going back to his satchel strap and a flustered noise of surprise leaving his throat.  


“I-yes, I like the bear. I just, uhm, why did you come see me author-nim?” Jungkook stared at Jimin in shock before cocking his brow and crossing his arms over his chest. He sighed through his nose and leaned forward slightly, arms still crossed and disbelief in his eyes.  


“Jimin, you were literally leaning on me a second ago. Just call me Jungkook.” Jimin flushed terribly at that, tiny hands clenching onto the strap of his bag much harder.  


“I was out of my mind, I’m sorry. I don’t anticipate a moment like this again.” Jungkook only nodded, tongue in his cheek and hands tucking into his back pockets.  


“Okay, alright. I came here to see you. Just that.” Jimin just nodded, trying to ignore the fact that Jungkook was only a foot away from him, and a word away from being his, if only for a night.  


“O-Oh, well. I’m okay. How about you?” Jimin spoke as calmly as possible, dodging Jungkook as he headed towards his desk and took off his coat and scarf. He pretended that Jungkook wasn’t looking away. He tried to anyway, but it was awkward now and Jungkook took a minute to turn around and stare at Jimin again.  


“I’m good. I guess we should talk about my book now.” Jimin only nodded, still flustered, and hurriedly took out Jungkook’s manuscript which he had read the night before.  


“It was very good, I think this will sell well. I do have some suggestions though, mostly on word choice and one of the more, er, mature scenes.” Jungkook only shrugged, still staring from where he had been standing since the beginning.  


“Jimin, am I ugly?” Jimin’s face shouldn’t have been able to redden more but somehow he managed.  


“Oh no, you are very handsome! But, why do you ask?” Jungkook frowned and went forward quickly to lean into Jimin’s face over his desk.  


“Because you don’t seem to be interested in me. At least, you don’t want me like I want you.” Jimin squeaked once in surprise, legs pushing on the floor and making his chair roll back across the floor quickly. Jungkook was only able to huff angrily and lean back up, eyes showing off his disappointment.  


“I just want to help you publish this new book Jungkook, that’s all I can do.” Jimin avoided Jungkook’s gaze and booted up his laptop instead, anything to keep himself busy against the author’s advances.  


“Would you ever consider me, Jimin?” Maybe Jimin needed to nip this in the bud, maybe he had no choice but to stop and take care of this situation.  


“If the circumstances were right, perhaps. But not now Jungkook-ssi, now I have to help you publish your work and try to entice you to our company. Besides, you are Korea’s most beloved male idol and there’s no space for me in that image.” Jungkook slammed his hands into Jimin’s desk and leaned forward once more, unfortunately Jimin was much too shocked to do anything but stare at Jungkook’s face.  


“Jimin, fucks sake! That definitely doesn’t matter. I am staying in this company, you already have that from me. As for my status in this country, that shouldn’t be what keeps you from wanting me. I’ll change your mind, just watch me.” Jimin’s mouth was gaped open as he stared at an angry Jungkook, lips forming words but nothing came out of his mouth. Jungkook grinned once and then left, door slamming behind him and all Jimin could do was deflate in a bundle of nerves. Mingyu came in a second later and careened into Jimin’s desk, too excited to check where he was running.  


“Oh my God, are you okay? Is your hip bruised?” Mingyu shook his head, hands gesturing Jimin away.  


“Doesn’t matter! Why was Jungkook in your office and what was up with that announcement before you came about you being off limits?” Jimin shot up and gripped Mingyu by the lapels of his jacket.  


“What announcement? What did he say?” Mingyu looked down in shock at Jimin before explaining the situation only a second later.  


“He told us he’d make you his so we all needed to back off and keep our hands to ourselves.” Jimin bristled at the information, tiny hands scrunching up Mingyu’s clothing and his cheeks puffing up. Mingyu would have melted at how adorable his hyung looked if it weren’t for the fact that it felt like he was a second away from being murdered.  


“Woah there boss, chill out!” Jimin flushed as he realized what he was doing and immediately dropped his hands away from his assistant, embarrassment coloring his cheeks that same shade of red that Jungkook evoked from him.  


“Maybe I should come back later. I’ll bring you some tea meanwhile.” Jimin only buried his face in his hands and groaned, listening as Mingyu left and closed the door gently behind him. Maybe he’d have to hand Jungkook off to another editor. Or maybe he could move to Ireland and pretend he didn’t know what a Jungkook was. The latter option sounded a lot more appealing in light of recent events. Besides, if he handed Jungkook over he knew that man would simply hunt him down. Why did he have to go and get involved with one of the most precious secrets he had ever met? It wasn’t fair that he was forced to give up his dream to dance just to run a company and have a quiet life. Now he was running said company and he was becoming a topic of conversation due to the whims of one man. He hadn’t asked for any of this, hell he hadn’t even been to any of Jungkook’s concerts in a year. This just wasn’t fair.


	2. the thing about brothers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Hoseok doesn't kill his little brother before the end of the day he might just sell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've risen from my grape juice induced New Year's coma, here's 6k words of my 30 minutes of sleep.

One thing Jimin had forgotten when Jungkook had left his office, was that Jungkook hadn’t exactly been hiding himself and now everyone in his office building was asking them what possessed the artist Jungkook to come into their publishing firm and claim their tiny boss. Jimin had no idea how to answer them, so he didn’t. Hoseok and Mingyu had managed to keep most of the rumors about Jungkook from reaching Jimin but they were only two men, keeping Jimin in the dark was impossible.  


So when a man in all black came into the firm, a larger man behind him on guard, everyone assumed who it was and tried to pretend they didn’t know. Jimin was warned immediately and he supposed he was grateful for the warning but it only made him more nervous. He wanted to confront Jungkook for coming into his office without a disguise because it was causing him so much trouble. In the end though, he knew he would be too nervous to say a thing but it was the thought that counted.  


Jimin was startled from his thoughts by a call from Mingyu. He already knew what it was for and gave Mingyu the okay to let Jungkook into his office. The door opened a second later, allowing Jimin a glimpse of the body guard before the door was closed and locked behind Jungkook.  


“So you wear a disguise today but not when you scream to my employee’s that my ass is yours?” Jungkook choked on laughter a second later, taking off his hoodie and giving Jimin an enticing eyeful of taut skin. Jimin hadn’t realized that a back could be so sexy but here was his proof. Regardless he tried to control himself, pretending he hadn’t been checking Jungkook out when he finally turned around. They both knew the truth, though.  


“Are you gonna admit that your ass is mine?” Jimin sputtered indignantly and pouted, his small fists hiding in his lap.  


“I’d never do that! You are only a writer of mine, nothing that is too personal.” Jungkook just rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair in front of Jimin, grinning at him with that special smile of his and pretending to be innocent when he was far from it. Jimin was getting used to this much too quickly and it concerned him because Jungkook was not someone that he wanted to play games with.  


“Actually, I didn’t wear a disguise because I literally came here right after a concert that day. I’m sure my people took care of all the proof already that I was here so only your employee’s know. And besides, it was lunchtime so there wasn’t really anyone around.” Jungkook was acting nonchalant but he hadn’t been the one to deal with the rumors flying around the publishing firm.  


“Well maybe everything was all calm and good for you, but I was here trying to tell everyone that I’m not engaged to fucking Jeon Jungkook.” Jimin covered his mouth as soon as he said that, not one to act so forward when he kept telling himself that Jungkook was nothing to him and he was not going to be friendly with him. This was just a slip of the tongue and he was sure he’d somehow control himself at all times. He was just frustrated at the moment, glaring over at the smug grin on Jungkook’s face before rubbing his face.  


“Okay, Jungkook, listen. You may be protected from scandals at all times but I have to suffer through these on my own. It’s not like I have any bodyguards and these are people I see every day. You can’t just come in unannounced and tell all of them that I’m yours.” Jungkook simply nodded and leaned back in the chair, looking impossibly handsome in his simple clothing.  


“Alright fine, next time I’ll just send a mass email about it.” Jimin pouted over at Jungkook angrily, curses spewing at the singer in the back if his head.  


“No, you don’t get to claim me ever without my permission. If you do, I’ll switch editors for you.” That caught Jungkook’s attention immediately and had him smiling dangerously at Jimin, one of his arms tensing up and displaying his impressive muscle mass.  


“No the fuck you won’t Jimin. Don’t threaten me, I’ll fucking ruin you.” For the first time Jimin felt fear in Jungkook’s presence, especially when he slid towards Jimin and held his jaw firmly, face so close Jimin could smell the sweet mint of Jungkook’s toothpaste.  


“Jimin if you ever try to switch my editors, I will find you and make you regret trying to get rid of me.” Jimin flinched, his breath coming out rapidly as Jungkook stared at him, his mouth, and his eyes. Once he finally did let go it took Jimin a few moments to remember to breathe.  


“O-okay then, I won’t change your editors but next time please consider my feelings Jungkook.” That seemed to calm Jungkook down and he nodded, crossing his arms and pouting at Jimin from across the desk.  


“I’ll do that if it means getting you closer to me.” Jimin nodded nervously and bit his lip, hands going over to his laptop to distract himself. He opened up Jungkook’s file and went through all the edits with him, somehow the both of them managing to work together for an hour without any problems to distract them. Jimin was glad that he could finally get through to the handsome younger because he wasn’t sure he could handle more of this shit with Jungkook.  


“So I think maybe that’s all you need to work on for now Jungkook-ssi. I’ll get in touch with you soon and we can meet next week.” Jungkook rolled his eyes at that and got up, stretching for a moment before staring down at Jimin with a serious look on his face.  


“I don’t want to wait a week to see you again. Let’s meet tomorrow for lunch.” Jimin flinched at Jungkook’s words and deflated into his chair, wondering if there was a way he could get out of this for now. He usually wasn’t very level-headed around Jungkook and he’d rather not make a joke of himself in public because he wasn’t in control.  


“I don’t know if… if that’s a very good idea.” Jungkook snorted and went around the desk, crowding a blushing Jimin into his desk with little to no space between them.  


“Nothing I want to do with you is a very good idea but here I am, right?” Jimin gaped at Jungkook, pushing one hand weakly against his chest and trying to calm his stuttering heart from racing so much. He was sure that Jungkook could hear it and wished that he wasn’t the one dealing with this. It got worse when Jungkook took Jimin’s small hand in one of his own and held it right where Jimin had put it in the first place.  


“Just meet with me. I’ll be here at twelve to pick you up so don’t go anywhere.” Jimin couldn’t make himself say anything and watched as the young man donned his disguise once more and left the room, an air of confidence around himself that Jimin found painfully attractive. He was sure by now that even if he moved to Ireland as planned, Jungkook’s personality would just bring him right back. Or maybe Jimin was just that weak at this point. Only time would tell what the truth was,  


But he was probably just weak, to be honest.  


The rest of the afternoon went without a hitch, Jimin heading out with Hoseok to eat because it seemed that Mingyu managed to convince Jihoon that having dinner with him was a good idea. Jimin could almost see the hearts in Mingyu’s eyes as he recounted the event, telling Hoseok and himself everything he had done to make this date-but-not-really possible. Jimin just hoped Jihoon knew what he had signed up for.  


“So, how was the meeting with Jungkook?” Jimin choked on his rice for a second, completely forgetting about that until Hoseok brought it up in front of him. He felt his face redden immediately and cursed his instincts because he hadn’t wanted to think about the younger. His face was too red to showcase and he couldn’t help but to bury his face in his hands, completely forgetting his hunger in the face of extreme shyness.  


“Lord, I’m gonna die.” Hoseok chuckled that endearing laugh of his, all big teeth and obnoxious giggles that Jimin was fond of. He’d forgotten how nice it was to be with his friend and not worried about whether he had a boner because one attractive son of a bitch got too close.  


“It can’t be that bad. Jungkook’s just a boy.” Jimin snorted and looked back up at Hoseok, rice shoveled into his mouth once more.  


“Jungkook’s not just a boy; he’s a handsome son of a bitch that doesn’t know how to chill out. He’s so intense sometimes that I’m sure he’d older.” Hoseok only grinned at Jimin, finding his tiny boss to be adorable when he got so passionate. He wondered if he’d be able to find someone like Jimin had found someone and how Mingyu had found someone. It was about time he settled down and made a family for himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sigh his tiny boss let out, meat going into his mouth after the hefty serving of rice.  


“Jimin, maybe you should give Jungkook another editor. I mean, the kid stresses you out a lot and you seem more tired.” Jimin only shrugged and continued to eat.  


“I can handle him, I know I can. I just need to control my hormones better.” Hoseok nodded and a pang of loneliness found its way into his heart again, wondering how he’d gotten here. Jimin was pouting in his seat with soju in one of his small hands, sipping from his cup and refilling it often.  


“I just wonder why he likes me. I’m just an ordinary editor, nothing special about what I do.” It was Hoseok’s turn to shrug, mouth downturned as he drank his own shot.  


“Must be that he thought you were very cute.” Jimin flushed at that, head ducked in embarrassment at Hoseok’s words. He wasn’t used to praise or compliments about his appearance but whatever, Jungkook wouldn’t care. Suddenly Hoseok got a message, staring at it for a second before frowning as he locked his phone and cleared his throat.  


“Listen, Jimin. I think I have to go but I want you to know, if you need help with Jungkook just let me know. I’m one of your best friends for a reason, right?” Jimin smiled gently at Hoseok, waving him off as he finished his meal. He was only halfway done but Hoseok was a fast eater and had mostly been listening to Jimin’s spiel.  


“Well hello there, sweetheart.” Jimin flinched as Jungkook plunked down across from him where Hoseok had been sitting not even a moment ago. He looked casual, nothing like the famous idol he was. He was wearing a black shirt with a navy blazer over it, gloves on his hand to fight against the coldness of outside. His brown hair was fluffy from what Jimin assumed was the wind outside. It was almost a shock to see a sweet smile on his usually smug face.  


“What are you doing here alone little one?” Jimin swallowed his mouthful quickly and lightly rubbed the back of his neck, nerves reduced to nothing more than ash at the sight of the man that was pursuing him.  


“My friend was here but he suddenly had to leave.” Jungkook frowned slightly before tugging on his sleeve and gesturing at the food in front of him.  


“Well finish eating. I’ll keep you company to keep weirdos away.” Jimin laughed softly, his mind a little hazy from the soju he’d consumed.  


“Aren’t you one of those weirdo’s?” Jungkook smirked at Jimin, a mischievous looking coming over his face.  


“Yeah but I’m also one of your writer’s therefore I don’t count,” Jimin nodded to himself and decided to accept the excuse before he began to stuff his cheeks again. Jungkook internally giggled at how cute a well fed Jimin looked, soft cheeks bulging with rice and meat.  


“How’s your novel going Jungkook?” Jungkook shrugged, eyes fond as he stared at Jimin eat. In all honesty, between shows and trying to woo Jimin, he hadn’t been getting much time to work. That didn’t mean he wasn’t doing it, just that day he’d managed to fix some of the suggestions Jimin had given him for the novel.  


“I think it’ll be ready for the third round of editing soon. Maybe you’ll be done with me by next month.” Jimin froze for a second and looked up into Jungkook’s eyes. Said man was smirking at Jimin with a hand on his chin before he laughed.  


“Just kidding, you aren’t getting rid of me that easily. I already decided to stay with your company and since I already have a new story in the works, well. I hope you take care of me Jimin-ssi.” Jimin flushed as he registered what Jungkook was saying. For a second there, he’d feared that this was one of the last meetings he’d be having with the stubborn man but he’d lucked out. Jimin wouldn’t be the first to admit it though and simply smiled at Jungkook, avoiding eye contact and stuffing his cheeks again so he wouldn’t have to talk. It worked wonders as it seemed that Jungkook was too busy just staring at Jimin to say anything. Jimin finished his meal in silence, Jungkook seemingly busy with something on his phone.  


From experience Jimin would say he was probably on Twitter, the social website Jungkook seemed to be the most active on.  


“Hey, Jimin?” Jimin looked up at Jungkook, his meal bowl empty and put aside so Jimin could focus on getting all of his stuff together.  


“Yeah?” Jimin watched as Jungkook seemed to battle with himself, before deciding something and leaning closer to a still nervous Jimin.  


“I want to take a picture with you, for myself.” Jimin stared at Jungkook for a few long minutes, trying to decipher what the idol meant before it registered what Jungkook was asking. Jimin nodded shyly without thinking about it, leaning closer to Jungkook as he got his camera app open. Jimin smiled into the lens, fingers automatically forming a peace sign while Jungkook smiled from his position behind him. Jimin waited for the picture to be taken and it seemed they were done but Jungkook asked for one more. He begrudgingly did as asked again, getting in a pose and smiling into the camera. Jungkook did something unexpected as he took the pic, kissing Jimin’s soft cheek in time for the camera app to capture the picture. Jimin was blushing like nobody’s business when he saw the pic, Jungkook’s soft lips leaving a ghostly imprint behind.  


“Oh no you don’t! Delete that picture Jungkook, lord almighty!” Jimin tried to take Jungkook’s phone away and felt embarrassed when Jungkook easily pinned him down before they both realized they were in a very public restaurant. Jimin shot up, pouting as Jungkook smiled at him victoriously.  


“Jungkook come on! Please delete that, I don’t even look good.” They both looked at the pic, Jimin’s eyes wide with the smile slowly disappearing from his face. Jungkook looked handsome though, as always, his jawline sharp and wavy brown hair looking cute.  


“You always look absolutely beautiful Jimin, stop lying.” Jimin flushed; annoyed that he was so easily won over by Jungkook’s sweet words. He needed to stop letting himself be wooed like this.  


“Whatever, I have to go now Jungkookie.” Both of them froze at that, considering it was the first nickname Jimin had given Jungkook and it was for no reason.  


“U-um.” Jungkook grinned right then, cute bunny teeth making an appearance as Jimin literally ran out of the restaurant, stopping only to pay for his meal in a flash.  


“Kookie. He called me Jungkookie. Oh my god.” Jungkook stayed behind, cheeks flushed and a permanent grin on his face that he hoped no one else noticed. Quickly he fixed his mask and his hood, running out to find Jimin before he left. It was too late though seeing as it seemed that Jimin had gotten a taxi immediately and sped off. Jungkook decided to ignore the slight annoyance at how fast Jimin was and climbed into his car, heading home with thoughts of his sweet little editor nicknaming him.  


Jimin was having worse issues, hands coming up to rub at his face in embarrassment. He was naturally affectionate by nature and that damn name had just come out without thought. He hadn’t meant to make his relationship with Jungkook anymore intimate than it needed to be since it seemed the younger wouldn’t leave him be anytime soon. Just his luck, he thought, that meeting one idol would mess a lot of things up.  


It could be worse, though, Jimin thought, trying to be optimistic. He was lucky that no paparazzi had found out about them because he knew then he’d have to move. There was no way Jungkook’s fans would let him get away with taking away their idol, especially if it seemed he wasn’t treasuring him enough. And at this point, he wasn’t treasuring the idol. It was mostly because he couldn’t help but be shy when the younger got too bold or too close. It was an annoying attribute that he would never rid himself of because it kept him safe for so long.  


He paid his taxi fare and smiled sweetly at the driver, unknowingly adding another man to the long list of people Jimin had unwittingly seduced. He was pretty; the make married men sweat type of pretty. That coupled with the fact that he didn’t realize made him a threat to people’s hearts.  


With a heavy sigh he went up to the elevator of his apartment building and went up to his floor, eyes blurring on his image in the glossy metal walls of the lift. He probably looked very tired though he’d venture a guess that maybe that was just him because he knew he was very tired. It wasn’t even specifically Jungkook. Just, his dad had been sick recently but what else would Jimin expect from a seventy-year-old man? Regardless, he was concerned for the safety of his father and Jungkook was just the cherry on the cake. Unfortunately, he was also the most successful in keeping his thoughts from his father’s condition for hours while everything else going on in his life was only enough to push the thought of his dad to the back of his mind. He wouldn’t thank Jungkook, not after the annoying shit the younger had pulled but if he was a little more tolerant of his erratic behavior, well, Jungkook would be none the wiser.  


He entered his apartment as the elevator reached his floor and quietly shut his door behind him, staring at his barren apartment. For the owner of a successful book publishing company he was very scaled down. His apartment was a simple aesthetic, mostly whites and grays with navy. White couches, a white coffee table, and his floors were dark wood. His large window was covered by a navy curtain and his couches had navy pillows and throws. His living room was very small, separated from his kitchen by a marble counter. The kitchen was the same color tones as his living room and so was the rest of his apartment, towels in his bathroom white and navy and his bedspread completely white. It was almost boring how everything seemed so monotone but Jimin preferred simple decorations over the pink Hello Kitty bedspread Hoseok had once offered to get him. Mingyu was no better, his giant friend offering to get him a Disney princess one instead. Both were ideas that Jimin immediately shut down, cheeks red as his friends tried to bully him into saying yes.  


“Oh I get it, you don’t want to bring someone home and get screwed into Belle’s face, right?” Jimin had smacked Mingyu hard for that one and punished him by keeping him busy. That had been a week long punishment and once Mingyu felt too Jihoon deprived he begged for less work. Jimin finally relented when Mingyu took out the big guns, pouting, and watery puppy gaze enough to break Jimin’s fragile control. The whole week after was a hectic cycle of Mingyu literally clutching onto Jihoon like a koala and he almost felt bad for the smaller but the soft smiles that graced his face every time Mingyu came around were enough to appease him.  


That was one of his most fond memories when his father had bought him his apartment for getting into an elite college. That was before he’d given up dance and his spare room had been a practice room. Now it was an office away from work where he spent time indulging himself in his memories of dance and working. He also had a small gym there for the days he didn’t feel like going out but still wanted to get his workout in.  


His thoughts were abruptly scared out of his body by his phone ringing, the SHINee ringtone too damn loud in the quiet of his apartment.  


“Hello?” Jimin flinched as the caller grunted before yelling at someone in the background.  


“Um, hello?” Jimin waited for a response and finally got one, only to feel relief and annoyance when he recognized the voice as Mingyu’s.  


“Hey, hyung! Jimin rolled his eyes, falling back on his couch so that his legs were up in the air and his head was close to the coffee table.  


“Yes?” Mingyu hiccupped and for a second Jimin wondered what he had done to deserve a drunk Mingyu.  


“Hey, can you sen-send the *hiccup* company car to come pick Jihoon and I up?” Jimin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, deciding maybe his judgment wasn’t the best if one of his best friends was a giant that got shitfaced after one shot and then expected him to fix it.  


“Send me your address and I’ll have the chauffeur go pick you up.” Jimin hung up immediately after, staring at his screen until the message came and he was able to text the chauffeur. He’d only hired the man for cases such as this because Jimin usually just liked to use public transportation. Besides, the man had been a family friend in desperate need of a job and Jimin had more money than what he knew what to do with. So here they were, his family friend left to deal with his best friend’s shenanigans.  


Maybe he’d need to give the man a raise soon.  


Jimin sighed to himself and stared up at his legs, moving them around until he got bored and undressed on his way to the bathroom. It wasn’t as if anyone would show up at his apartment at this time so he was safe to undress to his comfort. He’d just make sure to pick his clothing up when he was in sweatpants and everything would be good. His shower was quick because he was tired and he managed to remember to brush his teeth while he was in there. When he came out he washed his face, going through his skin care routine as usual before leaving the bathroom in only his robe. He went directly to his room, rifling through his drawers until he found a white shirt and some grey joggers.  


His tiny feet padded towards the living room with his towel and robe in his hands, bending down to pick up the rest of his clothes before dumping it all unceremoniously in a heap on top of everything else in his hamper. He’d have to do his laundry soon, probably on Saturday since he had no other meetings that day. Just two more days and Jimin could finally rest for a few hours, free from responsibility and free from Jungkook. Or maybe he’d be nice and meet Jungkook that day for a meal, which might placate the younger for a while.  


He would have to see when he went to lunch with Jungkook tomorrow. If the younger decided to play nice then so would Jimin. He hoped he wouldn’t regret that thought process.  


Jimin stood staring at his hamper for a few moments before deciding that the quiet of his apartment was too much and hooking up his phone to his speaker. He played quiet music so his neighbors wouldn’t complain before he headed into the kitchen. Since he was going to be super busy for a few weeks he’d planned a system where he would prepare some meals some time in advance and then cook them when he came home if he didn’t stop somewhere to eat. He had only one prepped meal left and since he wasn’t too tired it was the perfect time to prepare some more. He only cut up some vegetables, reserved separate containers of kimchi and some measurements of rice in baggies. He had some meat but he’d have to go shopping to get more because what he had wasn’t enough to feed him.  


This was the usual routine for Jimin, quiet nights at home spent making food and listening to his music. He’d had a cat but he spent so much time out that he just decided to gift it to Hoseok’s little brother, Taehyung. He didn’t know where Taehyung was now, only that he was touring with a band and hadn’t been home in a year. Hoseok didn’t like to talk about it so Jimin didn’t bring it up but he knew the cat was cared for, having seen tweets of it with Taehyung in his company’s van and at actual events. The kid was eccentric, Jimin would give him that. If he had the guts he would have taken the cat to work with him but he wasn’t Taehyung and he had more responsibilities anyway.  


Jimin finally felt a little tired at midnight and paused his mindless computer games, disconnecting his phone from the living room and heading off to his cozy bed. He plugged in his phone to let it charge and made sure to check to see if his alarm was on. He fell asleep almost immediately, grateful for the fact that he wouldn’t have to keep himself entertained until he brain shut down.  


Meanwhile Hoseok was in his own apartment, staring at his little brother and his bandmates. He recognized one of them since he had been Taehyung’s childhood friend, Kim Namjoon. The kid had been older but he had liked Taehyung’s spunk and now here they were. The other guy though, short with black hair and a sleepy look on his face, that one was new.  


“Kim Taehyung I swear to fuck if you don’t explain-“Hoseok was interrupted by an irritated Taehyung quickly, his hands raised in an attempt to placate his angry hyung but that was a little difficult.  


“I already told you. The van broke down and our company is angry at us because it was our fault. But come on, with a nickname like God of Destruction our manager should have realized that letting Namjoon drive was not a good idea.” Namjoon squawked in anger behind Taehyung, affronted that Taehyung would insult him like this but the little weirdo wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead he was doing his best to appeal to his hyung with cuteness, really needing him to say yes to them staying there until their ban from the company’s building was lifted. It was no surprise that Hoseok broke at the extreme pout his brother had, always weak to cute things.  


“Alright fine.” The black haired guy laughed, sat on the ground with his legs crossed.  


“Wow, your little brother has you whipped bro.” Taehyung whirled around to glare at him as Hoseok just raised a brow silently.  


“Yoongi shut up! My brother is our only hope right now and his apartment is bigger than your mom’s house. It’s also closer to the company.” Hoseok stared at them both before pinching his nose and willing his forming headache to go away.  


“Both of you shut the fuck up. Hey pretty boy, listen to Taehyung. I may be forced to help him because we shared a womb but I’ll gladly quick your ass out onto the street.” Yoongi and Hoseok stared at each other for a few intense moments before Yoongi seemed to come to his senses and backed down.  


“Alright, now that that’s clear we need some base rules. You absolutely, positively, will not touch my shit. That is especially a rule for you Namjoon because I still remember lending you my bike and getting a wire from the basket up front and that was all that was left.” Namjoon nodded sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs as Taehyung pouted. Yoongi just nodded with a frown on his face.  


“Anything that you guys eat or take, you replace. I’m only one man here and I’m not providing for you three as well. God I almost would rather just take you guys to work with me and keep an eye on you there.” He’d said it as a joke but the three of them shared a glance and stared at him pleadingly.  


“What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?” Yoongi was the one that spoke up this time.  


“Take us to work with you. Taehyung is like half pet anyway and he needs constant supervision. Besides I heard that you have a cushy office job and I wanna take a nap somewhere that feels important, it’s a goal of mine.” Hoseok raised a brow as the other two nodded.  


“Also, if you have us constantly then there will be less of a chance for me to break anything.” That right there sealed the deal for Hoseok, who nodded at Namjoon’s contribution. Besides this might be the refresher Hoseok had been looking for in his lonely life. Also, his writer’s might feel some inspiration from the trio of dumbasses and that right there was worth a thousand grand to him.  


“Well I go to work at like eight so you guys better be ready by seven thirty.” Yoongi looked horrified but the other two nodded like overexcited puppies.  


“You can function that early? Holy shit.” Hoseok rolled his eyes and went to his room, startled when the other three moved in unison to follow him. This was going to be a long stay.  


He got them some blankets and set them up in the living room, praying to whatever God was out there that perhaps his white carpet wouldn’t be stained once morning came. He was surprised when he came out of the shower the next morning, ready to leave, and the trio were already sitting on their phones with their blankets all folded into a neat pile.  


“Oh, you guys are ready to go.” Taehyung jumped up at the sound of his brother’s voice and bounded up to him, hugging him and rubbing his face into his chest like a kitten. Speaking of…  


“Oh right, Taehyung, where’s the cat Jimin gave you?” Taehyung perked up and leaned away from his brother.  


“Our manager wasn’t angry enough to deny me when I asked if he’d take care of our little mascot for us while we tried to butter up our CEO.” Hoseok nodded and gestured for the trio of bandmates to follow him to his car.  


Yoongi was the first to whistle at the sight of the car.  


“Damn, you must be loaded.” Hoseok only shrugged uncomfortably, pretending Yoongi wasn’t salivating at the sight of his faux leather seats. They got settled in and sped off to the publishing company, Taehyung talking excitedly the whole time and telling Hoseok the tales of their touring. Hoseok paid some attention but for the most part he was wondering how Jimin would react to his situation. Probably not well but it was whatever. They made it and Hoseok waved away all questions, already aware of what they must look like. Yoongi with his multiple piercings and his ripped black skinny jeans, Namjoon’s pink hair and oversized black shirt dress sweater thing (“Hoseok you just don’t understand fashion,” yeah okay whatever kid), and Taehyung’s dyed blonde hair and eyeliner. They did look handsome but in a dangerous way so it was a clashing thing to Hoseok’s professional attraction. They went directly to Jimin’s office, Mingyu staring in surprise and looking like he needed some sleep and literally burst through the door.  
On the other side there was Jimin, looking absolutely tiny in a long sleeve turtleneck and tight blue jeans. In front of him sat a nonchalant Jungkook, legs crossed and showing off his killer thighs in darker blue jeans, hands tucked into his tight around the shoulders hoodie. His eyes brightened when he caught sight of the band behind Hoseok and he stood to greet them.  


“Well if it isn’t BTS?” Taehyung laughed and ran forward to roughly hug Jungkook, pounding on his back and excitedly asking him how he’d been. Jimin and Hoseok stared at each other in surprise before turning their attention back to the musicians in the room.  


Jimin was the first to break their attention from each other, standing up so he could bow to them in greeting. The three bandmates bowed in return, immediately rendered shy in front of the pretty CEO.  


“Can you be our CEO instead; you’re prettier than Hitman Bang.” Jimin flushed bodily and cleared his throat, deciding to ignore Taehyung’s compliment after a brief thanks.  


“Ah, okay. What are you guys doing here though, if I may ask?” Everyone turned to Hoseok so Jimin did as well, waiting for his best friend to answer.  


“Well, you know my little brother. This is his dumbass band and they did something stupid so I have to take care of them so, I was wondering, can they just follow me around the office until they get unbanned from their company?” Jungkook broke the silence after that by snorting cutely before erupting into full blown laughter.  


“It was Namjoon again, wasn’t it?” Namjoon’s “hey!” was drowned out by Taehyung and Jungkook’s laughter combined. The sound was nice to Jimin but Hoseok was getting a headache again.  


Yoongi yawned and walked behind Hoseok, leaning his head into his back and wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s midsection like a baby koala. Jimin would have said something about how cute that was but Hoseok’s face had turned completely red so he decided to spare him.  


“Sure, they can come around whenever they want. Just make sure your writer’s are okay with it.” Hoseok nodded and sighed, rolling his eyes before he threw Yoongi up and onto his back, giving him a piggyback while dragging Namjoon and Taehyung away. Jungkook waved goodbye and stared at the door, obviously kind of wanting to follow them so they could catch up.  


Jimin smiled fondly before deciding that they’d done enough editing for now. Besides, he had another appointment in ten minutes and he wasn’t sure he could take any more of Jungkook’s intense stares before then.  


“Jungkook, just go after them.” Jungkook turned around and stared at Jimin, a slow smile spreading across his face.  


“See you at lunch when I come to pick you up Jiminnie hyung!” He darted forward and kissed Jimin’s soft cheeks, sprinting out after only for yells to be heard after. Meanwhile Jimin held his cheek, flushing so brightly he probably looked sick. Things had gotten a lot more interesting at Park Publishing lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Yoongi as a devote self-preservation advocate
> 
> also, I call them dumbasses lovingly because guaranteed if you show me a pic of any of the members I will burst into tears because I love them so much.


	3. But I'm cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin has gotten cuddlier and Seokjin feeds the hungry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a whole lot of tired

When Jimin went into his office that morning, the morning Hoseok had brought in his little brother and his band, he’d been having such a calm morning. He’d managed to wake up early and clean his apartment a little, vacuuming the mostly immaculate carpets he had before he showered and dressed for the morning. He managed to wiggle his way into some jeans and slid on a soft black turtleneck, already having decided that day as a day for casual wear but that wasn’t really any different from usual for him. He just decided that making it official would stop whatever gods that had decided to curse him with Jungkook in the first place from making his life any harder.

But he was surprisingly tempered that day and was running on a decent amount of sleep before he rode the subway to work. He managed to make it to work early even when he stopped for coffee and greeted the employee’s that were already working. Mingyu and Hoseok weren’t there yet but he expected that. He even managed to make himself comfortable in his office before his day started getting dramatic with the arrival of Jungkook without a bodyguard. 

He waltzed into Jimin’s office unannounced because he managed to sneak in past the receptionist and with a look at the clock Jimin confirmed that Mingyu probably hadn’t even arrived yet. He could only sigh since at this point he was used to Jungkook’s constant surprise company. 

“Hello darling, how are you today?” Jimin flinched at the term of endearment and leaned back in his chair, watching as Jungkook sat forward with his hands on his chin to stare at Jimin properly. 

“I’m fine, how are you author-nim?” Jungkook pouted in annoyance before snorting none too discreetly. 

“Jimin-ssi, cut the crap. You’ve literally called me Jungkookie and at this point, you’re playing too much.” Jimin wasn’t having any of that, though, and managed to keep his voice low as he scolded Jungkook. 

“That was once and it wasn’t in this office, it was a personal setting.” Jungkook cocked an eyebrow before crossing his arms and pouting. 

“Fine then but that means you’ve acknowledged that there’s a way we can at least be friends, if not more once you get comfortable with me.” Jimin decided to give in for now and nodded before opening Jungkook’s file. It wasn’t like they really had anything to go through since usually he would either meet with his author’s every two weeks or every month. Jungkook was the only writer who was currently coming in more often than necessary. 

“I have no idea what to talk to you about Jungkook-ssi. We just went over your edits yesterday and I don’t have any reason to be going over anything with you right now.” Jungkook was about to say something when Hoseok finally opened the door and walked in with the band. Jimin was baffled as he watched the musicians interact and flustered when they gaped at him like they’d never seen anything like him. 

Once they finally all left, Jungkook included, he almost felt bored. This was the calmest he’d been since Jungkook entered his life but he felt so bored without the younger to annoy him whenever things got too quiet. It was better this way though since he needed to get some work done. He was supposed to have a meeting with a writer in the morning but she’d had to cancel when her partner got sick and needed medical attention. So Jimin decided to get caught up on reading the manuscripts his writer’s had left for him to read through and edit. He picked the oldest copy from the stack of ten manuscripts and picked up where he’d left off, a cheesy romantic scene between the main protagonist and her love interest. 

A typical story if Jimin had ever seen one but the author of this story was well known for her use of normalcy to set up the suspense of her murder mystery novels. Her books were Jimin’s favorites to edit due to her raw talent. 

But for some reason when he’d normally be completely immersed in her stories he couldn’t help but glance at Jungkook’s manuscript, neat pages containing some of his notes about word choice and plot setting. The story had been fantastic if a little too dirty for him, but he enjoyed it. It was just that since Jungkook had used his name for the example scene Jimin hadn’t been able to erase it from his mind when he read through those scenes. 

Jungkook had planted the idea of sex into his head so whenever he read the scenes he could almost physically feel Jungkook’s body pinning him down, hands going into secret places, words being whispered into his hair, fucked into his body. Needless to say, he wasn’t okay. 

He spent ten more minutes of trying to read the page he couldn’t get past before he sighed and grabbed Jungkook’s manuscript again, flipping to one of the sex scenes. He had marked them for future reference though he had only meant to use them to give Jungkook some examples. Instead, here he was rereading the words and fantasizing. By the time he’d finished reading each scene he was nervous and sweating. 

“Why am I like this?” Jimin threw the manuscript down on his desk and sighed with his head thrown back against his office chair. It had only been half an hour but he was already dying for lunch. It wasn’t even because he was hungry it was literally just because Jungkook was planning to pick him up and take him out to eat later. 

“Goddammit, why did I let this little asshole already make me feel dependent on him?” Jimin groaned as he buried his head into his hands and frantically pulled at his hair. He stayed like that for a few minutes before shooting up and stretching, getting his unkempt hair back in place and managing to sit his ass down and get to work. He got so entranced in reading the murder mystery novel he’d been trying to read earlier that he was surprised when his door was bolted open and Hoseok, the band of misfits, and Jungkook all fell in. 

“What are you guys doing?” Jimin was sat in his chair and tried to ignore the smirk he received from Jungkook and the infatuated smile that Taehyung was throwing his way. Instead, he looked at Hoseok who was just whining and thumping his head against the floor in a way that sounded painful. 

“Hyung let’s go eat now! We can all go together.” Jimin smiled kindly at Jungkook at stood up, kind of glad that he could finally get to leave his stuffy office. Hopefully, when got back he’d be able to get himself to work immediately. He put on his trench coat and buttoned it up, moving over to stand beside Jungkook and let Hoseok lead the way. The younger lightly brushed their hands together to silently ask if he could hold his hand and when Jimin didn’t react he took the tiny man’s hand in his own. He buried their hands together in the coat Jungkook was wearing over his hoodie and though Jimin couldn’t see his smile because it was hidden behind a face mask he could sense it. 

His own lips pulled into a smile as he turned his attention the men bickering in front of him 

“Hyung I just don’t think it’s fair for you to label me a troublemaker when I’ve only just barely met you after so long apart.” Hoseok sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he considered how to explain to his brother in what way he was a troublemaker 

“Taehyung, you are the literal definition of trouble. We don’t see each other in years and the first time you say hi to me in a long time you bring him.” Hoseok then gestured to the mass of sleeping fluff on his back by the name of Yoongi. Now Yoongi wasn’t cute, far from it actually, but he was scary and extra clingy with the lack of sleep and Hoseok was just so damn comfortable he couldn’t resist. It was almost weird to see the mass of angry toddler clinging onto Hoseok out in the crowded streets but it took attention away from Jimin and his hand in Jungkook’s pocket so he would gladly take it. Taehyung had looked back once and noticed but all he did was throw a wink in Jungkook’s direction that made Jimin blush almost uncontrollably. 

“Where are we even going Hyung, you’ve passed every single restaurant that looked even remotely interesting,” Jimin answered this time and smiled softly at the four men in front of him, watching as Namjoon almost tripped. 

“Hoseok and I usually go to a restaurant around here with my assistant but it seems my assistant is having an office romance and went on a date instead.” The three band mates smiled at him and then looked at Hoseok. 

“What about you, Hobie? What’s your office romance? Jimin has one.” Jimin flushed darkly but kept his hand clasped to Jungkook’s anyway, no matter how suddenly shy he was. Jungkook smiled gratefully at him and leaned a little closer to keep Jimin firmly pressed to his side on the crowded sidewalk. 

Hoseok meanwhile flushed as Yoongi’s head came up after asking that question, his arms still holding onto Hoseok’s chest and his head leaning on Hoseok’s broad shoulder. He didn’t want to tell them anything but the way Yoongi was sleepily staring at him in interest was enough to get him to talk. 

“I haven’t had one. For an editor that read romance novels for a living and produces some of the best sellers, I’m not really a romantic person myself.” Yoongi hummed and laid his head back down to rest. Taehyung laughed at his older brother and excitedly hugged him closer, his body pressed against Yoongi’s. Namjoon looked annoyed to be ignored and quickly latched onto Hoseok’s hand with both of his own. 

“Hoseokie hyung you look like a mom.” Jimin smiled at Hoseok with his sweetest little smile that disarmed Hoseok and stopped him from angrily yelling at him. Jungkook watched the way Jimin worked his charms and for a second he realized that the man he was in love with was such a little tease. 

“Jimin if you weren’t so cute I would have throttled you.” Jimin grinned and tucked into Jungkook’s side when they finally arrived at their destination. The restaurant was shabby but it looked cozy, just a hole in the wall establishment. The front was mostly glass that was good for natural lighting inside the place and there were vines growing on the brick of the building. It was one of Jimin’s favorite places because a friend he’d made in college owned the place. He was probably in there at the moment. 

“Do you think Seokjin hyung is in there?” It seemed Hoseok had read his mind as he shrugged and went ahead to open the door. Hoseok still had Yoongi hyung on his back and hoisted him higher when it seemed like he was getting too low on his back to be safe. Taehyung and Namjoon were both still gripping onto each of his arms even as he locked his hands together behind him to keep Yoongi up. 

The restaurant was not as busy as usual so there weren’t many people to stare at them and the weird scene of a cuddly grumpy old man on Hoseok’s back. Seokjin did get the chance to look at them weirdly though but decided not to say anything. 

“Welcome back guys, who are your new friends?” Jimin smiled at Seokjin as he followed them to their table to chat. 

“This is, uh….” He turned to look at Jungkook with a small frown on his face because he didn’t know if he’d be willing to divulge his identity. 

“My name is Jeon Jungkook.” Seokjin’s eyes widened for a second but he managed to compose himself and smile at Jungkook like an old friend, making Jimin so grateful to his hyung for being discreet about it. 

“And this is the band BTS. This one,” he pointed at Taehyung, “is Hoseok’s little brother.” Seokjin grinned at Taehyung and bowed to him after Taehyung did. 

“Any brother of Hoseok is a brother of mine.’ Taehyung seemed dazzled and opened his mouth without thinking. 

“I don’t want to be your brother. You look so pretty I don’t think I can handle that.” Jin flushed bodily at that and smiled politely at Taehyung before turning his attention to Hoseok who was still struggling with the cutie on his back. 

“Yoongi hyung can you please get off of my back I want to sit down and eat.” Yoongi groaned in annoyance and slid down Hoseok’s back, his hands wrapping around Hoseok’s side because he didn’t want to bring himself to full alertness. Hoseok only sighed and pulled Yoongi into the booth that Jimin had chosen, letting his tiny hyung that was quickly growing on him lay down in his lap. 

“Are you a couple Hoseokie?” Jin laughed at the flush on Hoseok’s face and his quick denial of such accusation. 

“No, he’s just my very sleepy hyung that acts like a baby.” Jimin smiled at his friends and finally decided it was time to order food because they had to be back at the office in around an hour. 

“Anyway hyung, can we have ten servings of meat?” Jin wrote down everything else they ordered before sending some of his employee’s to work on their meal. They got some extra since Jin was eating with them today and got immersed in cooking the meat. Jungkook was right next to Taehyung this time because he wanted to be across from Jimin and Hoseok was on Jimin’s right. Jimin was at the edge of the booth and then Yoongi was next to Hoseok just letting his head fall on his shoulder. It was honestly one of the cutest things Jimin had ever seen. 

Taehyung was at the edge of the booth where Hoseok was and scooted in when Jin came to sit with them, pressing Namjoon to Jungkook and Yoongi’s sides. It was uncomfortable, to say the least but he was willing to put up with it because it seemed all of his friends were getting hitched with just one meeting. 

“Yoongi hyung get up and eat already.” Yoongi flinched from his sleep and hit Hoseok on the shoulder for being annoying. 

“Shut the fuck up and act like a good pillow before I regret choosing you as my own.” Hoseok flushed brightly at that and touched a piece of meat onto Yoongi’s lips, making him eat it and finally perk up to work on his appetite. Taehyung was surprised at how fast Yoongi warmed up to Hoseok because he was usually against making friends with strangers with bright smiles. 

“Yoongi-ssi please refrain from cursing in my establishment.” Yoongi immediately complied because there was something about the serious look on Jin’s face that made him feel the need to respect him. 

“I’m sorry hyung, I’ll stop.” Taehyung and Namjoon’s heads both swiveled to stare at their hyung in surprise because they didn’t expect him to roll over immediately. It must’ve also had to do with Hoseok’s comforting presence all around him. 

“Anyways Jimin when did you and Jungkook here meet?” All eyes turned to Jimin who was currently stuffing his cute chubby little cheeks and almost choked on his shock. 

“W-what do you-“ Jimin was interrupted by Jungkook who was smiling sweetly at Jimin’s blushing form. 

“We aren’t dating. I just saw him and thought he was pretty so I’m trying to get him to date me.” Jimin’s face got redder as the men around the table with him grinned and laughed as he sputtered. Jimin kicked Jungkook from under the table and pouted but a soft sigh next to him distracted him. Hoseok was dealing with a still sleepy Yoongi grumbling under his breath as he chewed with his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. Said action caused his chin to dig into Hoseok’s soft shoulder and it was beginning to hurt having him there. 

“Why are you being such a little cuddle monster, we literally just met Yoongi hyung?” Yoongi didn’t answer for a moment but he managed to sit up and glare at him in annoyance. 

“Why can’t you let me sleep in peace?” Yoongi pouted and put his head in his hand, eating his food calmly and finally letting Hoseok eat his own meat in peace. 

“Jimin how has business been?” Seokjin smiled at Jimin and knew he’d made the right decision in asking that question because if there was one thing Jimin knew how to do it was learning how to love his job. 

“Everything has been going so well and I think our sales increased more.” Jimin went on to talk about their profits and what they had been changing. Jungkook smiled at the beautiful smile on Jimin’s face and tried not to pinch the cute bunched cheeks the older was sporting. It helped that he was literally across the table from him so there was no way his desire could come to fruition. 

“Jungkook is actually one of our authors but it’s supposed to be a secret.” Jin smiled kindly at the secret author and went as far as making a zipping gesture across his lips. 

“I won’t tell a soul.” Jungkook smiled his cute bunny smile at him, managing to disarm a suddenly shy Jimin at the cuteness of it. 

“I’ve been writing for maybe seven or so years but it hasn’t been that long since I became a published author.” Jimin watched his favorite author warm up to all of his friends before he accidentally caught sight of the time they had left for lunch and squeaked in surprise. 

“Guys we have like five minutes before we have to get back so make sure to hurry up and eat” Yoongi snorted as he stared at his phone, distracted and even grumpier now that Hoseok wasn’t letting him cuddle into his shoulder. 

“We’re just waiting on Tae since he’s been too busy staring at Seokjin the whole time to focus.” Taehyung didn’t even have the decency to blush, instead of keeping his eyes on Seokjin and causing the older man to flush profusely. Namjoon just rolled his eyes and kicked his knee. 

“Ow, what was that for?” Namjoon glared at Taehyung as the younger glared back. 

“Eat your food so we can go. Hoseok already did us the favor of taking us along and paying, the least you could do is wait to flirt with his friends.” Jin could only blush more as Taehyung stuffed his face more. 

“Fine, but I’ll be back Seokjin hyung.” Jimin was surprised that there could be someone even bolder than Jungkook and it seemed it was an annoying discovery to the young author as well. 

“O-okay, Just make sure all three of you come so I can feed you guys.” Jimin smiled at his kind hyung and laughed when Taehyung pouted. 

“How can I flirt with you if Namjoon won’t let me live?” Taehyung smirked at Jin who couldn’t help the pretty blush covering his cheeks. 

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Finally, the crew got up and ready to leave, Hoseok already groaning as Yoongi jumped on his back and cuddled into his muscled shoulders. Tae hugged Seokjin quickly before running out of the restaurant and not allowing Seokjin or Namjoon the time to react. 

“He’s so cute but he’s so damn forward.” Seokjin nodded at Namjoon’s statement and hugged his arms to himself. 

“I like him, though, he’s refreshing.” Namjoon smiled at his hyung before bowing and walking out, Hoseok following after also bowing to his hyung. Jimin and Jungkook were the last out, both bowing before Jungkook managed to get his hand intertwined with Jimin’s and back into his pocket. Jimin hid his flush by ducking his head as they also stepped out of the restaurant, Jimin’s wallet a little emptier after forcing Seokjin to let him pay for their meal no matter how much he tried to deny him. 

“How long have you known Seokjin hyung?” Jimin turned to look at Jungkook, both of them following the sight of a sleeping Yoongi once again on Hoseok’s back and Namjoon and Taehyung bickering like children. 

“I think it’s been around four years by now. We met in one of my business classes in college after my freshman year and we just instantly clicked.” Jungkook nodded at that and looked up to the clear gray sky. He remembered briefly that there had been a snow warning for the day and wondered when it would happen. But since there was a warning for snow it was very cold either way and the way Jimin shivered was enough to let Jungkook know. He let go of Jimin’s hand to quickly take off his scarf and wrap it around a shy Jimin’s neck to keep him warm. 

“O-oh you don’t have to…” His words stuttered off and he let Jungkook pull his hand back into his pocket. 

“Just take it hyung, I’d rather you be warm. Besides, my temperature runs high and it was too hot.” Jimin nodded and buried his face into the scarf gently. It had the smell of Jungkook’s aftershave and had such a nicely masculine scent that had Jimin flushing deeply. 

They made it back to the office ten minutes later and Jimin took his hand out of Jungkook’s pocket, liking the feeling of his warm hold but also not one to be teased by his workers. 

“Hyung I’ll see you later, I’m going to go talk to Mingyu.” Hoseok turned to nod his head at Jimin and proceeded to dump a pouty Yoongi onto one of the couches in the reception area. He kneeled down to look him in the eye and scold him for being so childish. Taehyung and Namjoon followed Jungkook who followed Jimin back to his office. Mingyu was already at his post with a dopey grin on his face and red cheeks, staring at his phone. Jimin assumed that he’d gotten a message from Jihoon. 

“Hey boss, welcome back.” Mingyu also greeted Namjoon, Taehyung, and Jungkook politely. 

“You have a call from Ji Soo about her mystery novel by the way.” Jimin nodded and walked into his office with his tiny crew of men. He immediately took off his coat and the scarf, rushing to answer his phone. 

“Hello, this is Park Jimin speaking.” His writer started to answer him enthusiastically, telling him of all her recent edits she needed to go over with him. Jimin was glad he managed to finish reading her work that morning since he would have looked unprofessional had he not. It took twenty minutes of them talking for him to finally just suggest that she come to his office so they could meet. Now came the problem with the three men in his office joking around and being generally annoying considering the fact that he needed to work and make a living but they wouldn’t let him. 

“Hey guys, I love having you guys around and all but I’m about to have a meeting with one of my writer’s so if you could just…” The guys stared at him for a second, seemingly confused on why he needed to announce that. 

“Guys you can’t be here while I have a meeting with my writer’s. They all deserve private council.” They finally realized what he meant before they got up and apologized frantically, leaving the office one by one with Jungkook at the back of the line. He turned for a second and pecked Jimin on the lips before leaving behind a flushed Jimin as well. 

“This kid I swear…” Jimin sat in his seat again and got his files open for the writer, hands automatically moving to grab her manuscript and go through his notes. He was sure Jungkook and the bandmates had gone to Hoseok’s office if Hoseok was even in his office considering the last place he’d been was scolding a sleepy Yoongi. It was only five minutes later that his writer came in after a brief call through Mingyu to let her in. 

“Hello, how are you today Ji Soo?” The woman bowed to him and sat down in the seat in front of his desk with her own copy of her manuscript out within seconds. She blushed at him and silently tucked her hair back behind her ear, fingers trembling. 

“Hello Jimin-ssi, I brought my new work in for you to read over.” Jimin nodded his head and they traded manuscripts. It was silent for about half an hour as they read, the writer through Jimin’s edits and Jimin through the few changes she had highlighted for him. 

Another fifteen minutes passed and she finally started asking him questions. 

Meanwhile, Hoseok was dealing with all of the children and regretting even bringing them to work. Yoongi was finally fully energized and just silently stared at Hoseok as he tried to get Taehyung and Jungkook to stop running around so much. Namjoon was on Hoseok’s computer looking up rappers and trying to buy music on Hoseok’s account. Yoongi sighed as he saw the moment Hoseok was close to breaking down and crying right there on the floor Maybe he should give him a hand. 

“Taehyung! Sit your ass down before I destroy every single toy animal your fans have given you.” Taehyung’s eyes widened in fear and he plopped himself down right where he’d been standing, bringing down Jungkook with him with no opposition from the other. That taken care of, Yoongi only had to glare at Namjoon to get him scrambling away from the computer and sitting a few feet away from Yoongi on the couch. Hoseok looked at Yoongi with awe in his eyes, not used to the older guy acting his age and any form of responsible. 

“You’re welcome Hoseokie. Now you aren’t allowed to complain when I lay on your back.” Hoseok deflated at that and couldn’t help but smile thankfully even though he still owed the man. 

“I will literally carry you everywhere if it means you keep these kids under control.” Yoongi took that as the promise it was. Taehyung was still stock still on the ground until Yoongi finally gave him the okay to stand up and sit next to him on the couch, between himself and Namjoon. Jungkook was still on the ground trying not to laugh at how quickly Yoongi had scared them but one glare was thrown his way and he was scrambling to sit down on the couch. Hoseok sighed and stood up as well, sitting at his desk and deciding he’d at least lay music now that everyone was being quiet. 

Yoongi watched him for a second and slumped down on the couch, not feeling as comfortable as he had on Hoseok’s lap or back. Why hadn’t Taehyung told him that his brother was so hot and tall? He would have made them come to visit much sooner. 

“Hyung can you play the music from that rapper I was looking up?” Hoseok furrowed his brows and looked at his search bar, trying to find the search Namjoon had asked for. 

“I don’t think I can since I have a writer coming in five minutes. I have to play soft music.” Jungkook perked up at that and suddenly put his mask over his face since he was still technically a secret. Yoongi snorted at that and stood up to yawn and then make his way over to Hoseok’s side. 

“Let me sit in your lap.” Hoseok immediately rushed to deny him his request but the small hyung was already making himself comfortable, soft ass rubbing against Hoseok’s clothed dick. 

“Lord almighty…” His voice was just a whisper but he could see the self-satisfied smirk on Yoongi’s pale face. He finally stopped rubbing and moving around, head tilting back to lie against Hoseok’s chest where his neck met his dress shirt. Hoseok only sighed and let the older do what he wanted before he started working. Yoongi was still awake though just watching Hoseok’s pretty hands typing away on his keyboard. They were long and slim fingers, knuckles pretty and seeming like they would be perfect for pleasuring. 

Maybe Yoongi shouldn’t have been forcing himself to go without sex or any form of pleasure because now one dick pressing against his ass and he was getting hot and bothered. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and a woman coming in. She seemed mousy, hands pressing her satchel to her legs. She was wearing nice jeans and a soft looking sweater with a surprised look on her face. It was probably a weird sight to see a man in her editor’s lap and three other guys just twiddling their thumbs on a couch a few feet away from the desk. Hoseok rolled his eyes and picked up his lapful of Yoongi and then dumped him back onto the couch. He straightened his suit out and smiled at the writer before getting to work. 

Jungkook taunted Yoongi with the help of Taehyung and it was only half an hour later when the three were on the verge of a brawl. Luckily the writer was leaving quickly already since it seemed she could sense the tension between the three men. Hoseok bowed to her and walked her all the way to the door before turning to glare at the three troublemakers on the couch. Namjoon was trying his best to slowly inch his way as far as he could get from the trio with his eyes glued to his phone screen. The other three finally noticed the sudden silence in the room other than their own childish bickering. Jungkook at least had the decency to look at Hoseok with a guilty look on his face but Yoongi and Taehyung seemed all too happy. 

“Yoongi, I thought you said you would help me keep these kids under control if I let you cuddle against my back.” Yoongi shrugged at that and crossed his arms, angry pout coming over his face. 

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t have thrown me out of my seat.” Jungkook and Taehyung broke out into fits of giggles at the exasperated scream Hoseok let out. 

“Yoongi I swear to God. I can’t just keep you on my lap when my writer’s come in to meet with me because it’s uncomfortable for them. As it is you guys shouldn’t be in here when I have meetings with them.” Yoongi finally looked guilty and just looked away again, still pouting in an infuriatingly cute manner. 

“And Jungkook and Taehyung, stop being annoying for one second! You know I have to work but you still teased Yoongi to make him angry.” Jungkook ducked his head while Taehyung just tried to cute his way out of being scolded. 

“I’m sorry hyung, I promise I’ll be better.” Hoseok finally just sighed since he already knew that was a lie and sat back down, head rolled back against the headrest so he could try and tone down a headache he could feel growing. 

A call interrupted his healing time and he immediately snapped forward to take the call. It was Jimin on the other side calling for Jungkook finally. Jungkook only needed to hear Jimin’s name before he was sprinting out to go to his office instead. 

Hoseok couldn’t help the snort he released at how infatuated the kid seemed to be with Jimin and tried not to look at Yoongi. The guy was cute, to be honest, but he wouldn’t say the two were anywhere close to being relationship material as long as Yoongi kept using him as transportation. Besides, they’d just met the night before and other than the initial physical attraction there weren’t any other feelings aside from annoyance. 

Yoongi looked up at him then with an innocently confused expression on his face and only quirked a brow in question. Hoseok ignored that and sunk even deeper into his chair for a moment before he finally decided to get to work and took out a new manuscript from his drawer. He didn’t have to reread the manuscript his recently departed writer had given him since they were at the stage of final edits and Hoseok only had to look into advertising and what areas of Korea needed to worry about stocking in based on customer feedback. His other writer at the moment, though, she had just delivered a fresh story to work on. He couldn’t fathom how Jimin was able to handle ten writers at a time because these two he had were enough of a hassle on their own. He guessed it was Jimin’s attitude that as long as he could work he would. 

“Hoseok I’m hungry.” Hoseok looked at Taehyung with suspicion because he was looking a little too innocent. 

“Go get a snack from the vending machines.” Taehyung immediately pouted and crossed his arms. 

“No, I want to eat at your pretty friend’s restaurant.” Oh, so that’s why he was being whiny. 

“What I’m hearing is not that you’re hungry but you want to hit on Seokjin.” Taehyung nodded his affirmative and walked towards his brother, gripping onto his arm to beg. 

“Please. Help me out here bro, that guy is seriously out of my league but it doesn’t hurt to try.” Hoseok looked at the time and rolled his eyes when he noticed that it had barely been three hours since they’d left the restaurant. 

“How about a deal? You stay out of trouble for the rest of the day and I’ll see if Jimin is willing to take us with him to see Seokjin for dinner.” Taehyung whooped immediately but Hoseok hadn’t let on that convincing Jimin to take them for food was one of the most difficult things to do because he was known for the hours extra he spent in the office. Yoongi seemed to have already realized the trap Hoseok had set for Taehyung but he only smirked and pretended he was none the wiser. 

Namjoon had also realized but he also was a fan of self-preservation and decided not to talk Taehyung when he noticed the wicked glare on Hoseok and Yoongi’s face. Instead, he tucked himself into the couch and pretended that the games on his phone were more important. 

“I’m going to go ask him right now since he’s just with Jungkook anyway.” Hoseok tried to stop him since he wanted him to at least wait but it was only seconds later and the younger had already sprinted halfway out the door. Hoseok decided to give up and just plopped back down before picking up the manuscript he’d been about to read. He should have expected the sudden weight on his lap as Yoongi sat there and faced straight ahead. In his head, he was cursing him out but he decided to accept his fate and just grumpily started reading his manuscript. 

Yoongi was bored and ended up reading as well which Hoseok only realized when Yoongi pointed out mistakes that he didn’t notice himself or when he laughed silently at some of the jokes written. It all felt so painfully domestic and if Namjoon hadn’t been there Hoseok was sure he would have said something to Yoongi by now. Instead, he endured the tension and spent the rest of the afternoon reading with Yoongi curled up in his lap. 

Jimin meanwhile was trying his best to not flush when Jungkook ran into his office with the cutest smile he had ever seen. It was almost too much and caused him to flush bodily, especially when the cute little asshole started staring holes into his face. His gaze was always a little too intense, always a little too sure of himself and it made Jimin shyer every time they met. Maybe one day he would be immune but for now, he was weak against it and that didn’t seem to be changing yet. 

“Hi, hyung!” Both of them were startled from their little staring match by an overexcited Taehyung bounding into the office unannounced. Mingyu could be heard behind him screaming and then there was a softer voice that Jimin recognized as Jihoon. 

“Can we go to dinner today? Hyung’s treat?” Jimin pouted for a second with clear denial in his eyes but Jungkook was faster. 

“I’m taking him out to eat already asshole, go leech off of your brother.” The two glared at each other, frankly frightening Jimin enough that he stood up. 

“Taehyung I promise we can all go together tomorrow and I’ll even take you to a nicer restaurant to make up for it.” Taehyung’s eyes widened and he held onto one of Jimin’s tiny hands desperately. 

“No! We have to go to the restaurant you took us to for lunch!” Jimin flinched at the screaming and quickly nodded his head in agreement. 

“Oh my God, okay, we can go to the Jin’s restaurant tomorrow night,” said a flighty Jimin as he watched for any signs of more screaming from Taehyung’s mouth. Jungkook wasn’t as distracted and already knew why his overactive friend wanted to go eat there. He winked as the other left and smiled down at Jimin, coming behind his desk to give him a comforting tap on his back. 

“He’s so stressful.” Jimin simply smirked. 

“You’re one to talk.” He wished he hadn’t of said anything when he was leaving two hours later and Jungkook was still complaining. 

“But hyung when I do it I’m cute.”  
Yeah okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me less time to write than I expected so I'm thinking the week long deadlines were a good idea


	4. something about the grumpy hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi, Seokjin, Jihoon, and the chorus of aww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this is only 5k words and it's late but I'm honestly so damn tired and my teachers are giving me so much homework already. I'll try to make the next update on Monday extra long.

Jimin went straight home for the first time in the two weeks since he had known Jungkook and after changing into pajamas he took out a manuscript that was in the final stages of editing. He’d probably be able to start advertising the story next week and send it to publishers as well. He already had a project he was advertising this week and it was being shipped to different locations already, sales beginning to increase as it stocked up. 

Jimin was glad that his writers were doing so well but his own personal life was beginning to feel like one of their stories, clichés and strong men starting to peek at him from every corner. Or maybe it was the comedic effect of Hoseok’s little brother that was getting to him if he was being honest. The band of misfits had managed to bring more clutter into his life and they hadn’t even been around that long. He wondered what they had in store for him. 

Meanwhile, Hoseok was thinking the same thing, his room door opening and the only reason he had startled awake. He looked towards the door in confusion and flinched at the silhouette there though it looked absolutely tiny compared to him. 

“Who is it?” The shadow closed the door and plopped onto his bed after the steps it took to get there. He was still confused due to his hazy mind but it didn’t matter because the shadow got under his blanket and cuddled into him, making him spoon him. The fact that he hadn’t said a thing and was cuddling him anyway made Hoseok realize exactly who it was. 

“Yoongi what the fuck are you doing in my bed?” Yoongi said nothing, only pulled his arm around his waist and took a shaky breath. Hoseok sensed something wrong but knowing the man in his arms he decided to leave it. It had only been a week since the bandmates had moved into his apartment but he had picked up a lot about these kids. One, Taehyung was more annoying that when he had lived at home with him and his mother. Two, Namjoon was silly himself but he had somehow gained the responsibility to lead though the way he handled problems told Hoseok why. And third, Yoongi was an enigma. 

Supposedly the tiny blonde man wasn’t known for being so cuddly and into skinship but something about Hoseok made him comfortable. Or at least, that was how Namjoon had put it. He’d asked only once, three days ago when he’d woken up from a nap on the couch to find a tiny bundle of grumpy hyung on top of him for the third time that week. 

After settling Yoongi back into the warm spot he’d left on the couch he’d gone to the kitchen to see Namjoon attempting to fry an egg. He’d managed and Hoseok took the chance to get some answers. 

“Why does Yoongi hyung cuddle onto me so much?” Namjoon had snorted at the term and sat down at the table with his food, slowly eating it. 

“He probably warmed up to you already which is pretty damn fast for him. But to be honest, I really don’t know why he exhibits so much skinship with you since we’ve been with him for, like, five years now and he doesn’t do that with us.” Hoseok quirked a brow at that and looked back into the living room to see Yoongi move around a little and search for something, probably Hoseok before slowly blinking his eyes open. Hoseok was already getting up to go back to him but turned to ask one last question. Before he could Namjoon was already opening his mouth with a worried look on his face. 

“Listen I don’t know what it is about you but he trusts you. Take care of him please, he’s been in bad places before and I don’t want him hurt again.” Hoseok stared at the man before him, desperate gaze pleading before he nodded and made his way back to the couch so he could cuddle his hyung back to sleep. The guy had pulled an all-nighter, it was the least he could do. 

He recalled that conversation now as he felt the tremble in his hyung’s shoulders. He hadn’t seen Yoongi anything but strong since meeting and he wasn’t willing to let him drop the front unless he said so. So he pretended nothing was wrong and let Yoongi pull his arm to his waist, pulling him closer and burying his face into the nape of his neck. He held his breath at the gasping breath Yoongi took but did his best to ignore it, letting Yoongi decide whatever this went to. He turned in Hoseok’s arms and buried his face into the younger man’s chest with no other sound and no reaction from Hoseok other than placing his chin on Yoongi’s head. 

They woke up in that position, Yoongi rolling away as Hoseok got up to dress for work. They didn’t talk about the night before and the trio of misfits got ready to go to work with him as they had been doing for the past week. Sometimes Hoseok still wasn’t used to them but by now seeing them every day no longer irritated him. By now he expected to come into his office and see Namjoon on his computer, Taehyung usually gone to mess with Jungkook and Jimin, and Yoongi was usually following him everywhere like a silent shadow. He usually slept throughout the day and snuck into the company they were currently banned from to work on his music while Bang PD was gone. He’d usually return late in the morning and follow along behind Hoseok like a lost puppy. 

The three men got into the car with him and sat silently for once, though he knew it wouldn’t last. They were just tired since they’d just woken up but the moment they got to the office they would hype up again. He’d probably see Jungkook too because even when the kid had no business there, and even though he was an idol, he was never too far from Jimin if he could help it. Hoseok was just glad his friend had found someone who was in love with him. Especially because lately Mingyu and Jihoon had been disgustingly domestic and if Hoseok knew one thing it was that Jimin wanted a love that he could have forever. He was hoping that with Jungkook’s tenacious nature that he’d be that love. 

He entered the office building and greeted the receptionists who greeted the band as well, accustomed to them. He was sure one of them was in love with Namjoon or something because every time she saw him she’d start blushing so red sometimes Hoseok got worried. Namjoon was dumb though and never noticed. 

Everything felt painfully routine at this point but from what Taehyung had been telling him Bang PD was considering lifting the ban soon and the three guys would be back to touring and living off of barely edible food. Hoseok wasn’t ready to be alone again but he wasn’t going to say anything. 

“Hoseokie can you take us out to eat for lunch at that restaurant again?” Hoseok rolled his eyes at his younger brother. Taehyung had been begging the whole week to see Seokjin again and they had gone, twice, but each time Tae tried to flirt it flew over Jin’s head. It was kind of funny seeing how hard Taehyung was trying and he was sure that soon enough he’d be able to get what he wanted. 

“Sure, ask Jimin if he wants to come too.” The happy younger bounded away and left Hoseok with Yoongi, Namjoon probably still behind with the receptionist that had a crush on him. Yoongi was staring at him with a raised brow and gestured for him to sit down. Hoseok sighed but did as asked and waited for the inevitable, a bundle of Yoongi in his lap as soon as he got comfortable. The older played with his fingers that weren’t being used to type and click on his screen and it occurred to Hoseok how weird this was. He had been subject to these affections from someone that seemed like he couldn’t care less but it was such a soft feeling. 

“Hoseokie, why are you frozen?” Hoseok shook out of his stupor and looked down to see his hyung staring at his fingers. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking.” He got back to work and they stayed like that for an hour, no one set for an appointment with him today. Jimin meanwhile was dealing with the annoying young men in his life. He’d already agreed to the outing Taehyung wanted for Seokjin’s restaurant and had expected him to leave but instead, he stayed in his office and played around with Jungkook. He wouldn’t have minded but those two together were the most rambunctious loud-mouthed combo anyone could come up with. 

His work was going slowly for every scream they let out. It got to the point that he considered murdering Jungkook to get him to shut up already. 

“Can you guys leave my office if you’re just going to be screaming in here?” They both froze and turned to stare at the tiny man sat at his desk. Jungkook’s white hood was up and over his head, kind of obstructing his view from his right eye but that didn’t matter. Taehyung was gripping onto Jungkook’s sleeve and stretching it out but he let go once he heard Jimin’s words and scrambled to sit on the couch. Jimin sighed and finally relaxed, paying no mind to the still standing Jungkook and sensing when the younger walked up to his desk. He looked up again when the sound of a scraping chair interrupted the silence. 

Jungkook plopped down next to him a second later and stared at him with an intense look in his eyes. Jimin could only handle it so long and stared away at his screen to continue working. Jimin was more accustomed to Jungkook’s intense nature but that didn’t mean it was something he liked going through. He got two more items done before Jungkook interrupted him with a hand on his thigh. He almost squeaked out loud but Taehyung was in the room staring at his phone and he didn’t want to draw his attention. It was dumb though since Taehyung had looked up already only to glance back down again, not noticing anything was off. Jimin glared at Jungkook who was giggling into his hands, bowed down to his lap. He felt his heart flutter at the sight but resolved to stay strong and looked back at his screen, angling his lap away from the irritating youth next to him. That wouldn’t last long either knowing how much he loved teasing him. 

It lasted a total of a minute before his chair was being pulled back so Jungkook could wrap his arms around Jimin’s chest. Jimin froze and let it happen before scooting forward, pulling Jungkook’s chair with him so the end position was the same but just pressed closer to the computer. They worked like that for another five minutes, Jimin nervously scratching the back of his neck, when Jungkook finally let go and sighed into his ear. 

“Jiminie I’m bored.” Jimin shivered at the hot breath blown into his ears even though it wasn’t meant to be sexual. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be practicing for your comeback?” Jungkook shrugged and stood up. 

“I am but I wanted to stay here with you. I guess I’ll go practice for an hour or two and come back for lunch. Bye hyung.” Jimin looked up and watched Jungkook walk away before he suddenly turned back around to peck Jimin on the cheek. Jimin held his hand to his burning face and watched Jungkook leave after inviting Taehyung along and both of them left. He continued to stare after another good minute before shaking out of his stupor and getting back to work. He was finally getting the time to work on it, on all the advertising he had to get done but here he was, rattled by another innocent kiss to his cheek. 

“Dang it, that kid has me shaken up for no reason.” He shook his head and worked in earnest, ignoring his beating heart and the obvious blush he could still feel on his face. Outside of the office, Mingyu was also blushing, a dopey grin on his face as he watched Jihoon work from his cubicle with a tiny pout on his face. He worked like a demon, though, solving problems before they even came to be. 

The tiny man was efficient in everything but when it came to Mingyu’s attentions he was a bumbling mess. It wasn’t even because of Mingyu, he just had the emotional capacity of a snail and it was obvious. If it had been anyone other than Mingyu, they would have given up so he was glad the tall male was so tenacious. 

“Jihoonie.” Jihoon looked up and up and up at Mingyu, a tiny smile readily on his face for the handsome man he loved. 

“Yeah?” He stared at the nervous look on Mingyu’s face and wondered what could have him looking like this again since he confessed his feelings. 

“Do you want to go out to eat with my friends and I later?” Oh, was that it? 

“Sure, why not. Why do you look so nervous, though?” Mingyu gave Jihoon a tight-lipped smile and leaned forward to stare more directly into Jihoon’s eyes. 

“It’s just that I know you usually don’t like being with others too often but I haven’t seen my friends in a while and I wanted to introduce you to them. “ Jihoon nodded and turned back around to work, a dismissal if Mingyu had ever seen one. He went back to his desk and smiled to himself, excited to let Hoseok and Jimin know that his cute little boyfriend was up to hang out with all of them. He was just about to text Jimin to let him know but decided he’d rather tell him in person. He’d tell Hoseok later. Jimin had just finished writing an email when Mingyu entered his office, face a shade of red he hadn’t seen before. He opened his mouth to greet him but Mingyu beat him to it, a ready smile on his face to greet his tiny boss. 

“Hey JIminie hyung, how’s it going?” Jimin smiled in return and greeted him as well, wondering what his tall puppy-like assistant could want. 

“It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever hyung.” Jimin nodded and faced his assistant, the taller boy already sitting in one of the chairs in front of him. 

“Yeah but that’s your fault. I am glad though since it means you’ve been with Jihoon and it’s been so long since I’ve seen you look so happy.” Mingyu nodded with a gentle smile on his face, probably thinking of Jihoon right in that moment. 

“I actually came in here to talk to you about him. He wants to join us for lunch today so I was wondering if we could all go together.” Jimin nodded happily, glad that his friend was willing to share a part of himself with them all now that he was ready. After setting a time for them to meet up by the reception desk the hyperactive puppy man left to go find Hoseok. Jimin decided to text Jungkook and let him know about the addition, knowing full well that he probably wouldn’t answer until he was done with the promised hour of rehearsals. With that, he was able to get to work with no more distractions. 

Meanwhile, Jungkook was dancing like his life depended on it, positively radiating with his fierceness and that same intensity he always pinned Jimin with. It was a past time of his, getting down his gaze and trying it out on Jimin to see how it affected him. Whenever the older would flinch or blush he was always happy to know it was because he had an effect on him that most people didn’t. 

Taehyung was on the floor sitting against the mirrored wall with his eyes glued to his phone like usual. From what Jungkook knew, Taehyung had managed to snag Seokjin’s phone number so he wouldn’t doubt that they were texting, probably flirting up a storm. Or at least, he knew Taehyung would be flirting and from the older’s reaction every time they went to his restaurant, Seokjin would be blushing like mad. 

It was nice knowing they were moving along so well while it seemed that his relationship with Jimin was hitting a stalemate. It was also regrettable that he wouldn’t be able to visit as often the coming month since he had a tour and would only be back in Seoul for a grand total of a week the whole time for two concerts he had to do. He was planning to get permission from Jimin to text him while he was away because otherwise, he knew that the older would ignore his texts. 

“Jungkook, why’d you stop dancing?” Jungkook stared at Taehyung with furrowed brows before he realized the music was playing and his body was paralyzed. 

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my tour.” Taehyung smirked at that and leaned forward though he was still at least six feet away. 

“You mean you were thinking about how your tour is going to keep you from Jimin.” Jungkook shrugged, he wasn’t going to hide it. Everyone probably knew that his biggest concern was Jimin and how he could keep in touch. 

“Yeah, I was thinking about Jimin. But what are you going to do? Your CEO is close to lifting the ban and letting you guys finish your tour so you won’t get to see Seokjin and Yoongi won’t get to see your brother.” Taehyung shrugged as if he didn’t care but the fact that he looked so perturbed said otherwise. He couldn’t have been flirting so much that past week to not care. 

“I’ll be fine. Yoongi hyung will be fine I’m sure. He’s made it without the comfort of Hoseok before and besides, they’re not even dating. Or at least, they haven’t said anything.” Jungkook snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“They don’t have to say anything if Yoongi literally sits on Hoseok’s lap, the first lap he’s sat in since he joined you guys.” Taehyung shrugged again and stared lifelessly at his phone. 

“I worked too hard to get where I am to give up for a man I’ve only just met. If my CEO asks me to continue promoting then I’ll be on the first train out of here.” It was harsh but Jungkook almost felt the same. It was just that the thought of Jimin waiting for him, crying for him to come back was an image he never wanted to have to see. If Jimin asked him, he didn’t know if he’d be able to say yes. He’d spent the better part of a year pining for a man he didn’t really know and now that he had him, it was difficult to make himself let go. He’d have to see what decision Jimin made. 

“What about you pretty boy, what would you do if Jimin asks you to stay?” Jungkook knew his answer before he could even stop to think. 

“I think I’d stay. I’ve waited so long for him and having him next to me feels like sunshine. I don’t think I can give him up,” he sighed before continuing,” Besides, I don’t think he’d even ask me to give up. He’s the type to hide anything he’s feeling if he thinks it’ll hurt me.” Taehyung nodded in agreement and crossed his arms, both of them sitting in silence and wondering. 

“I guess we’ll find out when you go.” Jungkook shrugged and looked down at his phone to see a message from Jimin from twenty minutes ago, taking a moment to answer him before starting up his music again and getting back into the groove. After another silent twenty minutes, Taehyung got up and started trying to mimic him, both of them exhausted by the time they finished trying. 

“What time is it Tae?” Taehyung panted over to his phone and checked with squinted eyes and trying to wipe away sweat before it hurt. He was still breathing hard when he tucked his phone back into his pocket and turned back to look around at Jungkook. 

“Time for lunch. Let’s go wash up before we go and pick up everyone else. “ Both went to the private bathrooms reserved for the artists of Jungkook’s company and showered, coming out looking perfect as usual. Jungkook wondered how Jimin had fared alone but reasonably figured that he had gotten more work done since Jungkook had begun hanging around. He had already made sure to leave the final edit of his manuscript with Jimin so his book could be advertised while he was on his tour. 

They made it all the way to the office again, both of them thinking of their respective problems when Jungkook caught sight of Jimin. The pretty editor was wearing a large scarf that covered the bottom half of his face and a large pale blue jacket that went past his knees and covered his hands so only the tips of his fingers showed when his hands were at his sides. It was such a cute side of him that always managed to bring out the sweet spot inside of Jungkook. 

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Jimin looked up at the sound of Taehyung’s voice and stared at him for only a second with a smile before turning to look at Jungkook. His smiled bunched his cheeks up sweetly and made Jungkook’s breath catch in his throat at how completely pure the look was. 

“We’re good, we were just waiting for you.” Hoseok was at the side rolling his eyes at Yoongi who was whispering something to him. Namjoon was staring through the door though at what, nobody was willing to explore. Jihoon was holding Mingyu’s hand and being swallowed up by one of Mingyu’s pastel pink jackets made to look like it was from a cartoon. Yoongi looked irritated at something as Hoseok’s features softened to a fondness for his hyung’s antics. 

“Alright then, let’s go.” Without thinking about it, they all got in their designated couple pairs to walk on the sidewalk. Jimin and Jungkook were at the front talking about anything that they could come up with. Hoseok and Yoongi came next, both trying to convince each other of something neither would admit. Jihoon and Mingyu were letting their hands swing back and forth gently as they walked and Taehyung and Namjoon were at the back pouting and missing the people that had become interesting in their lives. As soon as they went into the restaurant Jin was already waving them over to the table set up for them. Taehyung beelined his way there and managed to already get in full flirt mode by the time the rest of the group sat down. Seokjin looked sufficiently red as soon as they made it to him. 

Jimin and Jungkook sat next to each other for once, neither looking at each other nor acknowledging Jungkook’s hand on Jimin’s under the table. The only giveaway was the absolutely precious blush on Jimin’s cheeks. Meanwhile, Yoongi was already leaning his head on Hoseok’s broad shoulder and reading through the menu, trying to decide what he wanted to eat. Hoseok was pointing at different dishes and explained why he thought Yoongi should eat something whether it be because it had health benefits or he thought it would be something the older would like. 

Eventually, Yoongi accepted Hoseok’s proposal to just share their meal. Jimin gushed at how cute his friends would be together though something told him it would be a long time before either of them realized it. 

“Jinnie hyung can we get some sides?” Taehyung smiled sweetly at Seokjin and tried to pretend he wasn’t completely enjoying the blush on his face. Jihoon was smiling at Mingyu as the taller wrinkled his nose to be funny and pointed at a food he thought was good for them to enjoy together before they decided instead to get Jihoon a soup since he was getting sick. They also scored him a tea to help with his sore throat. 

“Okay, what else would you like?” Everyone else gave him their order and he went away to tell his worker’s in the back what food he needed to be made. The rest of them started talking to each other and trying to fill the time waiting for their meals with jokes and the general good feeling around the couples. Jimin was joking around with Namjoon, making small talk using his tendency to break any plant in his vicinity while Namjoon furiously denied the accusation. 

“I haven’t dropped a plant in three weeks. I own a cactus now, named Ga In just because.” Despite the question marks over his friend’s heads, he didn’t explain anything and no matter how much they asked and brought it up he wouldn’t give his reasoning. They finally gave up and moved on to another topic meaning it was finally time for Jihoon to be interrogated. 

“How long have you guys been dating?” Jungkook got right to the point which made Jihoon blush but he chose to ignore it. 

“Uh, we’ve been dating for two weeks but I guess we’ve been flirting for the past two months or so. We’ve known each other even longer than that.” Mingyu decided to interrupt right then. 

“Well he’s only be flirting back for two months, I’ve been in love with him for four years.” Jihoon blushed and covered his burning face with one hand, his smile wide behind it. Mingyu didn’t seem to care as he blushed proudly at his tiny boyfriend. 

“I just needed for you to get the facts straight babycakes.” Jihoon smiled lovingly at him and for as second Jungkook thought of Jimin and the way they looked at each other before Namjoon looked at the couple and decided to ask a question himself. 

“What made you say yes?” Jihoon cocked his head in confusion and asked Namjoon to clear up his meaning. 

“Why did you say yes to Mingyu if you’d supposedly only been talking for two months in a flirtation way. That means you weren’t really interested before.” Jihoon frowned at the question and everyone could tell that Mingyu had never actually asked this question. 

“I think…. I think I accepted because he was so sweet about it and who he is as a person. Most people that have tried to ask me out would leave if I didn’t show any interest but even after four years of flirting, albeit shyly, he still came back every day to try and give me food or something. Mingyu is just a very sweet person in general and if anyone was worth giving up my usual closed off nature, it was him.” Jimin smiled at the two love birds happily, his hand being squeezed by Jungkook’s under the table in a comforting manner. 

“That’s super sweet. I hope you guys have a nice life together that lasts a long time.” Jihoon smiled gently at Jimin and bowed his head in thanks. Namjoon seemed bored with their conversation now and turned to look at Jin as he returned with the food. Their table was piled high and they made more space for Seokjin next to Taehyung. 

Taehyung was smiling sweetly at Seokjin and had cuddled up to the elder’s side with purpose. Seokjin, the usually composed and cool owner of the restaurant, was red as he usually was when it came to Taehyung’s attention. 

“How has your day been Seokjinnie hyung?” Jin smiled at Taehyung and fluttered his lashes though he didn’t seem to realize he was doing it. 

“Oh it’s been a pretty slow day, my restaurant isn’t usually as busy on Monday’s.” Taehyung nodded and rested his head on his hand. Leaning forward to very obviously stare at Jin. 

“What else?” Jungkook rolled his eyes and decided to interject before the conversation died. 

“Jin hyung, how are your cats?” Jin’s eyes lit up like the sky when Hoseok smiled. 

“Oh, they’re wonderful. Little Cucumber managed to get stuck in the couch cushions yesterday but it was fine.” Jin was considerably happier now since he loved his pets so much and in this way, Jungkook had managed to get Taehyung another topic to discuss. Taehyung took it gratefully and got Jin talking about his three cats so he could stare at him without having to say a thing. That taken care of, Jungkook was able to focus on the pretty editor next to him talking to Jihoon. 

“So I never did get to ask you how your trip to the States was last year.” Jihoon also brightened. 

“Oh, it was wonderful. I was working with a really talented author and he managed to help me learn enough English that I didn’t have to rely on him. I got to go to some of the biggest tourist attractions and meet some other publishing firms.” Jimin had his head in his tiny hand, stuffing food in his mouth whenever he wasn’t the one talking. 

“And how were the advertising workshops.” Jihoon really loved that aspect, going into detail of everything he learned and the experiences some of the older authors that had been invited had gone through. He seemed so happy talking about it which reminded Jimin of the fact that he had made a great choice when he had hired Jihoon even though the guy had been fresh out of college. 

“Baby do you want me to cook you some meat?” Jihoon snapped out of his excitement and nodded at Mingyu, watching as he started grilling some meat for him to make a wrap. Once he finished and fed it to him, Jihoon gave him a little kiss on the lips before he turned to talk again. Jimin laughed as Mingyu dropped his face in his hands and blushed furiously. 

They spent lunch like that, all together and ignoring the looming cloud of the band and Jungkook’s soon departure from their everyday lives and their return to the stage. Yoongi and Jimin felt it the most while Seokjin would understandably miss Taehyung but they hadn’t flirted so long that he was able to get more emotional about him. Or at least, he thought though he would see the full extent once he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jin has a dog but I like cats and I wanted him to have some.


	5. a kiss in the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Jungkook weren't so caring maybe Jimin could love him less.
> 
> If Yoongi weren't so addicted to cuddles maybe Hoseok wouldn't crave his touch.
> 
> If Taehyung had been born in another life maybe Seokjin would have been his choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why my chapter summary sounds so angsty when honest to god this is the fluffiest chapter I've written.

Jimin was staring at the screen of his phone with concern. Jungkook had texted him that he wanted everyone to meet at Jin’s restaurant without context and didn’t answer his text asking why. Mingyu had already texted him as well and asked him what Jungkook’s message in the group chat had been about but the only thing he’d been able to send back was his own confusion. 

Everyone that had been hanging out the past week was in the group chat per Taehyung’s request because he liked talking to everyone so now there was more of a connection between all of them. It was nice to have so many people Jimin knew he could rely on except for the woman they’d added since she and Namjoon had recently confessed to each other. It was sweet to see Namjoon act bubblier around her. 

It was just that Jungkook wasn’t one to ask all of them to be together for anything since he preferred meeting up with Jimin alone, a fact that made the older blush more often than not. A buzz on his phone startled him and he immediately checked it, hoping that it was Jungkook answering his questions about why they needed to meet so suddenly, though they did have until lunch and that meant three more hours. 

The text was from Jihoon though, also asking about why Jungkook wanted them to meet together so suddenly and it occurred to him then that all of his friends would probably ask him about this. He was the one that usually spent the most time with Jungkook even if he wanted to pretend it wasn’t so. 

Jimin decided to put his phone and silent and just wait to handle all of these questions and this situation when lunch came so he could get his work done. Not that it did him any good since he spent the time ticking to the fated reunion just thinking and maybe finishing one of the many tasks he had to complete for the day. 

Lunch finally did come with an excitable Taehyung bursting through his door followed by Yoongi and Hoseok. Yoongi wasn’t on Hoseok’s back for once which was weird but he decided not to question it, already having had too much excitement for a day. 

”So why does Jungkook want to meet with us Jimin hyung?” Jimin shrugged at Taehyung’s question and slipped his arms through his oversized grey trench coat. He really needed to start getting clothing his size because most of his stuff fell past where it was supposed to and covered his hands. It made him look like a child dressed in his dad’s clothes. 

”We’ll find out soon I guess. Are Jihoon and Mingyu outside already?” Taehyung nodded so Jimin headed out followed by everyone else. 

”Hey guys!” Mingyu and Jihoon looked up from where they had both been looking down at something on Mingyu’s phone and nervously greeted back. Jimin wondered why they looked at him the way they did but decided to ignore that as he had been doing with a lot of things lately. The group headed to Jin’s restaurant, Jungkook-less for probably the first time in weeks. Once they entered Jin directed them to a table more in the back than usual, their view clearing up to the sight of Jungkook sitting there with his head propped up by his hand. He looked effortlessly handsome but bored, a look Jimin never expected could look so enticing. 

”Jungkook, hey, what’s up?” Jungkook smiled at Taehyung and the rest of the group as they sat, everyone silently agreeing to leave an empty seat next to Jungkook for Jimin. Jimin hesitantly sat down next to the younger man and tucked his hands to his lap. There was a tense atmosphere in the air that Jimin really wished would dissipate. 

Lunch went by without a hitch, everyone seeming so normal that Jimin temporarily forgot that Jungkook had called them all together to say something to them. He was reminded of it when the younger suddenly cleared his throat and stood, all eyes on him though that wasn’t something new to him. 

”Guys, I’ve really enjoyed spending time with all of you, getting to see you guys everyday but my time is up. I have a tour starting next week so I have to go.” Jimin froze as he felt all eyes automatically go to him, putting him in the spotlight he’d never wanted. It was why he was so glad that Jungkook had managed to avoid detection from his fans of his affiliation with Jimin’s company despite Jungkook’s rash behavior and common presence. 

”I’m happy that you can have your concerts Jungkook. I’ll be cheering you on from home.” Jungkook deflated at Jimin’s words though why Jimin was not willing to explore. But he could feel tears welling up in his eyes also for reasons he didn’t want to acknowledge. He stood almost immediately and excused himself, rushing out before tears could start. There would be questions but it was easier to address them later rather than right then. 

Or, at least, he wanted to settle things later but the thumping footsteps against the pavement behind him told him he didn’t really have a choice. He was pulled into an alley a building away from Jin’s restaurant almost right after the footsteps had registered in his mind. The face staring back at him was not the one he expected. He would have expected Jungkook, Taehyung, maybe even Hoseok but instead Yoongi stared at him with a wisdom in his eyes that far outreached his age. 

”Aren’t you going to say anything to Jungkook? He’s leaving and all you could say was okay bye?” Jimin flinched at Yoongi’s harsh words but he was more surprised the older seemed to care so much. 

”Why do you care so much Yoongi hyung? Besides he’s leaving to live his dream and there is no way I’m willing to stop him.” Jimin stared at Yoongi and wanted him to just leave him alone but his hyung wasn’t backing off. 

”Look, you’re probably not in love with him since you guys haven’t even dated but I know you both care a great deal,” Yoongi took a breath and seemed to deflate with it before he continued,” Jungkook is annoying as fuck, even I’ll admit that but the kid looks at you like you’re the last thing he ever wants to see. The least you owe each other is a clear standing before he goes off.” 

Jimin’s throat went dry at that and he was suddenly too dizzy to stand. Were it not for Yoongi’s hands on his shoulders pinning him to the wall behind him he probably would have crumbled in a heap on the floor. 

”Hyung I can’t make him stay, I won’t ask that of him. I feel like if I admit anything though he’ll want to.” Yoongi slumped more and they both ended up sliding to the ground, ignoring the smell of the alley and the shady looking ground. 

”Jimin that’s his choice. We’re not even close friends but I’m still telling you this because I know the regret you’ll feel if you don’t talk to him.” With that Yoongi stood up and dusted his pants off, walking out and back to the office with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Yoongi was an enigma that Jimin had thought he was used to since he was mostly an enigma that clung to Hoseok like a koala. It seemed his hyung was as twisted as they came though as he had just seen a new side to Yoongi that he didn’t know existed. 

Without even thinking about it Jimin took out his phone and wasn’t surprised to see texts from his friends although all of them were sent just to him rather than the group chat. He was surprised to see a text from Hoseok asking where Yoongi had gone and he answered that one first. He answered the rest of his friends soon after in a calming tone so they wouldn’t worry and finally opened the message he had been avoiding. 

I’m back at the office, where are you hyungie? –JK 

It was best he get it over with, that’s what his head was saying but his heart was telling him to go home and sleep and then deal with this tomorrow. He ended up listening to his heart and went home for the rest of the day, music playing and his most comfortable sweats on. He’d answered Jungkook an hour after reading the message and told him some bullshit about being done for the day and heading home. He ignored the texts after and just read the rest of the afternoon. It was around ten when his doorbell suddenly rang. 

He trudged to the door with heavy feet and opened the door, complaints already leaving his mouth as he opened it without looking at the other person and headed inside. 

”Hoseok go back home I am not-“ The voice behind him, the hands on his wrist, the already more masculine feeling behind him stopped him from speaking and breathing. 

”I’m not Hoseok. But I do have some questions hyung.” Jimin turned, one of his wrists still in Jungkook’s large hands but the touch was pleasant, just a light press of fingers before Jungkook let go to give Jimin his space. 

”How did you find my home?” Jungkook gestured to Jimin’s phone which he went check and saw a new message, just a ‘sorry’ from Mingyu. He’d have to get on him later. 

”Listen Jungkook, I’m really tired and I’d rather just go to sleep so can we just wait until tomorrow?” 

”Hyung I will literally camp out in your apartment unless you speak to me right now.” The determined look in Jungkook’s eyes told Jimin that the younger wasn’t fibbing. He sat down on the sofa so Jungkook would have no choice but to sit on the couch away from him. He needed the space for what he felt was about to be a very emotional conversation. 

”Hyung, I know you probably don’t want to tell me why you walked out or why you avoided me but at least let me be selfish.” 

”I-“Jungkook interrupted with a hand to silence Jimin. 

”I won’t stay if you ask, I know you were worried about that. You forget how much I looked into you when I first wanted to get to know you.” Jimin melted into the sofa he sat on, disappointed but also so grateful that the younger understood. 

”But,” Jimin tensed again,” I want you to talk to me and tell me what you feel. When I leave I want it to be with either clear boundaries or a promise. Either you tell me you’ll wait for me or that there’s a chance or,” a breath,” or I will let you go.” 

Jimin stared at Jungkook, both of them in a silent dance around each other, as careful as they could be with their hearts teetering over the edge. 

”I want you to work hard Jungkook. I want you to live your life the way you want so you don’t have regrets like I do.” Jimin leaned forward slightly to deliver his next words. 

”I don’t want life to be meaningless like it was for me.” 

”Was?” Jimin was not surprised that was what Jungkook latched onto. 

”Was because you are such a wonderfully energetic person and you remind me of who I used to be. I think, if it’s for you, I can wait for you to come back.” They continued to stare but at least a small smile was forming on Jungkook’s face, morphing into pure joy as he launched over to Jimin and held him close. 

They couldn’t well hug on the sofa so Jungkook pulled Jimin’s tiny body up and engulfed the man in the warmth and the rich scent he always associated with Jungkook. It was a heady feeling, being held by someone Jimin considered important to him and he didn’t notice how long the hug lasted until Jungkook began rocking him. He started getting sleepy with the motion and when he suddenly collapsed Jungkook wasn’t surprised. Jimin had looked so sleepy when he opened the door that Jungkook was sure he would’ve passed out sooner but he held out pretty well. 

Jungkook tucked him into bed and left him a note, leaving and making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Hoseok was dealing with a similar situation, working in his bed while the three other men were out in the living room probably sleeping. When his door creaked open he wasn’t surprised to see Yoongi, their arrangements having changed recently since Yoongi tended to sneak into his bed when he was asleep anyway. After around the third time waking up with a tiny blonde in his arms that hadn’t been there when he went to sleep he told Yoongi to just come to his room before he fell asleep so he wouldn’t keep getting scared upon waking. 

He scooted over to give Yoongi some space on the bed though it wouldn’t matter later once they fell asleep with Yoongi almost immediately cuddling into his arms. It was the thought that counted though. 

”Hoseok, you know how there’s been talk of our ban lifting?” Hoseok just grunted since he was pretty distracted at the moment wondering the best way to advertise. 

”What will happen when I leave?” Hoseok froze at that and turned to look at the man next to him who seemed more worn than usual, slumped against the headboard next to Hoseok, arms connected as usual. 

”I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it. I assume you will all go tour and I’ll... I’ll stay here and do what I used to, I think.” The prospect of that was more depressing that he’d like to think. 

”What did you use to do?” Hoseok put down his papers next to him as well as his glasses and stared at the wall directly across from him, hands clasped in his lap over the blanket. 

”Well, I used to play music often because it’s quiet here ya know, since I’m alone. Sometimes I’d go out to eat with Jimin and Mingyu or something before coming home but it wasn’t very often.” Saying this out loud was more embarrassing than he’d like to admit if he was being honest. 

” That’s all?” Hoseok shrugged and turned his head to look at Yoongi, the older man’s head tilted onto Hoseok’s shoulder as he rested. 

”Sounds boring.” Hoseok let out a strangled laugh and let his head lay on Yoongi’s, the moment strangely intimate. 

”It was. You guys brought some color into my life that I’ll try to forget once you’re gone.” Yoongi’s breath hitched though Hoseok paid it no mind. They stayed like that for a few moments before Yoongi shifted, tucking his legs underneath himself and leaning his hands on his knees. He stared at Hoseok with a nervous look on his face before slowly moving his hands to grip Hoseok’s on the blanket. Hoseok let him though he was a little confused about what was going on. He was just so used to letting Yoongi do whatever he wanted and since then the older had grown on him. 

”Can I do something and you won’t get mad at me or anything?” Hoseok nodded at Yoongi, his brow quirked in a silent question. Yoongi ignored that though and instead shuffled forward slightly, his hands moving to rest on Hoseok’s shoulders before he leaned in and kissed him. It was just a short press of lips, nothing special or really different about it. Neither of them even reacted, Yoongi just cuddled back up next to Hoseok in the bed and they laid down to sleep. 

Hoseok’s heart was beating a mile a minute of course but he said nothing and instead pulled his hyung’s body close because he got cold at night unless Hoseok hugged him. He also wouldn’t sleep or eat unless Hoseok nagged him or was right next to him and Jesus Christ when did he get so attached to this tiny man? 

Taehyung was in the living room on his blankets wondering what Yoongi was doing. He always went into Hoseok’s room and he honestly thought they fucked every night but the one time he burst in without warning Yoongi was asleep and tucked close to Hoseok’s side while Hoseok read some of his manuscripts. Needless to say he had sprinted out at the glare his brother and Yoongi shot at him. 

He decided to text Seokjin and see if he was still awake after what he considered was enough speculation. The older was cute as fuck, a fact which Taehyung would literally scream to anyone that was around to listen but he was hard to flirt with. Sometimes some of the things he said to flatter him completely went over Jin’s head and other times when he did understand all he would do was try to change the subject. It would have felt one-sided had Taehyung not overheard Jin gushing about him to one of his employee’s when he’d gone to visit him on his own. 

Hyung, you awake? – Tae 

Yeah, what’s up? – Jinnie 

I can’t sleep. Do you want to walk with me? –Tae 

Taehyung realized that it was freezing outside but he figured that wearing enough layers and his burning to see Seokjin in that very moment were enough to overcome Mother Nature. 

I guess. Where should we meet? –Jinnie 

Taehyung texted him the address to a park near Hoseok’s apartment and went outside to wait for him. Jin came only ten minutes later wearing enough layers for him to waddle as he walked. He still looked damn good, though, white winter coat managing to stand out even in the light snow that had begun to fall. He was wearing a thick wool cap and a scarf was wrapped around his face, his pretty mouth covered by a shock of tan threads. 

Taehyung probably wasn’t as well equipped for the weather, hands buried in his slightly too thin black jacket and his stylish black scarf that barely covered his bottom lip. At least his ears were warm. 

”Hyung.” Jin looked up from where he had been checking his phone and finally noticed Taehyung, his immediate reaction being to smile widely. It caused a pang in Taehyung’s heart that he pretended didn’t happen. 

”Hey Tae, what’s up?” Taehyung shrugged and walked to Jin so they could start their walk side by side. They said nothing for the majority of their walk, occasional comments on how pretty it was outside or the cold coming from Jin but not much else. 

”Tae why couldn’t you sleep?” Taehyung shrugged and tucked his hands deeper into his pockets, head leaned back so he could breathe in the cold night air. 

”I dunno, maybe I was too excited or something. Our ban is lifting soon and I will be traveling again so I guess there’s that.” Seokjin smiled at him and nodded, his own hands swaying next to him with each step he took. 

”I guess you’re right. I would be excited if I could live the life you do.” Taehyung took that as the silent okay it was. He hadn’t realized he’d been asking a question but the way Jin answered him gave him the exact answer he needed to be able to leave. 

”Yeah. Well, I guess I’m not energetic anymore. I’m going inside to sleep now.” Jin nodded and gave him one last wistful, longing stare before he turned abruptly and speed walked away, disappearing into the night even as the brightness of his jacket stayed in Taehyung’s vision. He felt he’d broken something but he didn’t have the time to think about it now, not now and probably not anytime soon. He had a life he loved and a career he’d been dreaming of since he was very young. 

”He’ll be fine, I’ll be fine. There’s nothing to regret.” Still, Taehyung continued to stare out into the night well past the time Jin had left. When he finally went inside it was because he could no longer stand the cold and he was so tired he didn’t dress down, sleeping in what he’d been wearing. 

Once morning came Jimin woke up with a faint memory of the night before and looked to his nightstand, Jungkook’s note there with a morning and a cute drawing on the side. The smile that painted itself on Jimin’s face was radiant as he tucked the note into his pocket, readying himself for what he could already sense was going to be a busy day at work. Jimin didn’t know when Jungkook would be leaving to head on to his tour but he did know that he would probably be going very soon. It was the thought that brought down his mood to anything but excited. 

He left his home with a heaviness in his steps he wasn’t used to and made it to the office to see Jungkook already there, sitting in his big chair and flipping through one of the many manuscripts on his desk. He was wearing a mask as usual and one of his large navy hoodies, a weird design on the front his only real decoration. Of course, there were his small gauges but that wasn’t much. 

”Hello.” Jimin tentatively spoke to Jungkook, feeling so damn fragile in his presence since Jungkook had seen him broken down the day before. Jungkook said nothing but patted his thighs as an invitation to Jimin. Jimin let go of his inhibitions for once and did as asked by the younger, sitting himself down on his lap and tucking his head underneath Jungkook’s chin. Jungkook said nothing to him and just stroked his back, both of them feeling fragile in the moment and preferring the silence and comfort of each other’s company. 

”This is nice. I like being able to hold you hyung.” Jimin said nothing still, pretending he hadn’t heard a thing although his rapidly beating heart said otherwise. His hands were playing with the hand in his lap. Jungkook’s other hand still rubbing his back soothingly. It wasn’t that he didn’t like that Jungkook liked holding him, it was just that there was such a wistful tone to his voice as if he was talking about something he’d never get to do again. If Jimin had any say that wasn’t the damn case. 

”When do you have to go?” Jimin almost felt as if with that question he had literally placed his heart in Jungkook’s hand though why he didn’t know. 

”Today.” Jungkook tensed when Jimin tensed, his hyung shooting away from his position leaning on his chest and staring back at him with a look of utter shock. 

”Wait you’re leaving today but you just announced it to us yesterday?” Jungkook shrugged though he had the decency to look guilty for not letting his friends know sooner. 

”I didn’t want this looming over all of us. Besides, BTS is also leaving soon and the fact that we don’t know when is the reason we spent so much time with them but it felt so fake,” Jungkook rubbed the back of his neck and continued,” Felt like we were just trying our best to fill all of the time we were with them with something. I wanted our time together to be stress free.” 

Jimin pouted at him but decided he was okay with the reason Jungkook had handled the situation the way he had. He understood the younger would feel pressured since he was right that everyone had been spending more time together mostly because they were afraid the three bandmates they all cared about would be gone and they would have regrets. He knew Hoseok and Yoongi were always kind of clingy, or least Yoongi was, but they’d upped the amount lately and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

He’d also noticed that Taehyung had actually shortened the amount of time he spent flirting with Seokjin and he assumed it was his own form of preparation, as if he didn’t want to miss him more than necessary. 

”I only came to see you before I left hyung, I have to go catch a flight to Malaysia.” Jimin felt this was too sudden but what was he supposed to do? He got up and let Jungkook get up as well, watching as the younger took off his hoodie though that raised some questions. 

”Jungkook what are you-“ Suddenly Jungkook was stuffing Jimin into the hoodie, ignoring the fact that he still had his own coat on since the hoodie was so big it fit over the article of clothing. 

”I won’t be around but I want people to know that you aren’t available and if they flirt with you or make unwanted advances that I will return with a vengeance.” The gesture was cute and enough to have Jimin blushing to the roots of his hair. 

”Kook-ah you seem to think I’m more attractive than I am.” Jungkook snorted at that and put on the extra coat he had, adjusting his mask and beanie quickly before pulling Jimin flush to his body, arms around his waist so he had to stare down. 

”Jimin everytime we go to Jin’s restaurant all of his employees stare at you like a starving man would stare at food. I have had to deflect the attention of more than one man or woman when we go out to eat after you clock out from work.” Jimin flushed prettily at that and tucked his head into Jungkook’s chest. 

”Hate to break it you babycakes but you’re literally a walking wet dream and somehow also a cotton candy nightmare. You’re so cute and soft but sexy as hell too, it’s honestly so distracting.” Jimin whined at the description of himself in embarrassment and kept his head down, too shy to look Jungkook in the eye. That didn’t last long though since Jungkook’s hands went to pull Jimin’s chin up, an impish grin on the younger’s handsome face. 

”Even when you’re shy you’re still so pretty to me. Can I have a kiss goodbye?” Jimin didn’t even answer, his mouth already pressed against Jungkook’s the moment he heard kiss. It was a quick and soft press of lips, nothing too hot but also something that felt to short and bittersweet. 

”I’ll give you another kiss when you come back.” Jungkook smiled at that and let Jimin lead him to the door before he kissed Jimin again and ran out, calling out a ‘I’ll text you!’ over his shoulder. 

Jimin continued to stare from the doorway with an exasperated smile on his face before he closed it and settled down to work. Or, well try to work since he was still running on the high of the kisses he just shared with the young idol/writer he loved so dearly. 

Jungkook had already texted everyone else his goodbye as he ran to the subway station, his destination being the company he spent most of his life in. 

Yoongi was in Hoseok’s lap when he read the message, wondering if Jimin had talked to Jungkook before he left or if he’d been dumb and let himself make a mistake he’d regret. He wanted to get up to ask him but Hoseok looked handsome when he was fully immersed in work and he didn’t want to miss the view. 

”Yoongi why are you staring at me like that?” Yoongi shrugged at Hoseok and continued to stare as if he’d never been interrupted. 

”You’re good-looking. I like watching the emotions you feel pass over your face.” Hoseok turned red at the bold statements Yoongi had made. His hyung had gotten so comfortable saying whatever came to mind since the kiss they’d shared the night before even though they didn’t talk about it. It wasn’t like anything changed. Hoseok still had to carry a koala Yoongi around on his back and Yoongi still took naps in his lap. It was just that now there were more intimate feelings of affection that he staved off. He didn’t want it to hurt so much when Yoongi left to live his dream. He was similar to Jimin in that regard. 

”Did you talk to Jimin about Jungkook yesterday?” Yoongi nodded and leaned back into Hoseok’s shoulder, deciding he’d spend some time playing on his phone. 

”I don’t know if they talked about it but I certainly talked to Jimin. I hope he took my advice.” He’d told Hoseok about his conversation with Jimin when Hoseok had fretted over both of them suddenly disappearing. Hoseok had agreed on the advice though he asked that next time he let Hoseok talk to Jimin. 

”Knowing him he definitely did. Besides, I think he really likes Jungkook so he wouldn’t avoid him. At least, I haven’t ever seen him do that before.” Yoongi shrugged and suddenly shifted to look at Hoseok, hands planted on his frim chest to keep himself steady. 

”But I have something I’m curious about. We kissed yesterday, right? I didn’t imagine that?” Hoseok flushed visibly but he still nodded his head to answer Yoongi’s question. 

”Then why haven’t we talked about it? I wanted to kiss you when we got up but I didn’t know how you’d react since we didn’t really acknowledge yesterday even after it happened.” Hoseok could not believe they were having this conversation right now. 

”Oh my God. Yoongi hyung, I like you a lot. Also, that kiss from yesterday was unexpected for me and I had no idea how to react but that doesn’t mean I’m opposed to doing it again.” Yoongi flushed lightly but seemed satisfied with Hoseok’s answer and once again melted into his arms, phone in his hands so he could continue playing. 

”I’ll accept that answer and will be kissing you whenever I want from now on.” Hoseok let his head drop forward onto Yoongi’s shoulder shyly. Yoongi was blunt, that anyone knew, it was just that Hoseok knew he was blunt but he’d expected that he’d be a little shyer with such a new relationship. Something also told him that he’d have to be the one to put it into words that they were in a relationship and establish them as boyfriends. The task seemed so big but with the tiny man in his arms he was sure it would be simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I apologize for the extreme lateness. I don't know why this was so hard to write out. Every time I sat my ass down to write something would come along and distract me from it, usually academics and after school activities. I had a very busy week and it's only getting busier. And now I have a job I work for 8 hours each weekend so my time is even less. I'll do my best to keep this story alive since it'll be ending soon anyway. Thank you for the support and your patience!


	6. the busy life of loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's hoodies were so comfortable and Jimin always looked so damn extra tiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how long this update took but I hope you guys will enjoy regardless.

It had been a week since Jungkook had left for his tour and Jimin had been keeping up through fan cams and Jungkook’s non-stop tweets. He’d post videos of him in the dressing rooms getting ready or post photos of the crowds. He always looked so handsome too, a twinkle in his eye that spoke volumes of how much he loved his job and the fans that it entailed.

Then there were the private things meant for only Jimin’s eyes. There were bed selfies and singing he’d done in the shower and pretty pictures of the things he saw daily. He sent pictures of family or friends and sent him pics of all the food he was having. Jungkook was extra though and managed to set up a clothing delivery where one of the managers at his company would arrive every day with a new article of Jungkook’s clothing for Jimin to wear. He’d been fond of it the first few days but it was starting to become taxing. He told Jungkook so the moment they started Skyping at lunch that day.

“Jungkook I love that you want me to be wearing your clothes all the time but it’s a little…” Jungkook chuckled though it didn’t have the same tender warmth it usually did not that Jimin didn’t know why. The big baby hadn’t been sleeping much because of his practices and concerts but he said he couldn’t go to sleep without seeing Jimin first though Jimin insisted he go to sleep.

“I like seeing you wear my clothes, though. It makes me feel warm and gives me the strength to keep performing so I can go back to see you.” Jimin smiled fondly at that and leaned back in his chair, shoveling some of his chicken salad in his mouth.

“Jungkook-ah I’ll be waiting here for you whether I wear a hoodie of yours or not.”

“But hyung you look cute in my hoodies.” Jimin waved his hand dismissively though the blush on his face was hard to ignore. Jungkook was glad he could elicit such reactions from the pretty elder.

“That’s not the point. The point is I want to be able to wear whatever I want since you should trust me to protect myself. Besides, BTS is still here so they keep me company for you.”

“If Tae kisses you I’ll kill him.” Jimin laughed at that but he knew Jungkook was kidding. They had nothing to worry about when it came to their close friends.

“I’ll kill him myself if he tries. Besides, we both know you don’t have to worry.” Jimin paused for a second.

“I think they’re leaving soon, though.” Jungkook leaned forward and rested his head on his hand.

“Aren’t Hoseok and Yoongi together?” Jimin nodded.

“Then what’s going to happen with them? I know Yoongi doesn’t like to sleep alone now since we’ve become close and he texts me about it sometimes.” Jimin was concerned about that as well but if he didn’t ask Jungkook to stay back for him he certainly wasn’t asking his hyung’s and Taehyung either.

“I guess they’ll work something out. At least, I hope they do.” Jungkook hummed in reply and stared at Jimin.

“You seem tired, have you been overworking yourself?” Jimin nodded guiltily. When Jungkook was around he didn’t have the time to do so because the younger consumed most of his hours but now he was gone and Jimin was behind.

“I need to catch up and I finally have the chance. Don’t worry, it will only last a few more days and then I’ll be on a normal sleep schedule.” Jungkook snorted at that.

“I guess I can’t really scold you since if anything I’m in worse shape.” That reminded Jimin.

“Yeah you are so I’m going to hang up and you are getting some sleep. I promised you a kiss when you come back but if you burn out before then I won’t even touch you, got it?” With that he hung up without letting Jungkook get a word in.

His shoulders slumped and he stared at his salad with a wistful smile on his face. He couldn’t wait for Jungkook to come back and add some color back into his life.  Until then he wanted to make sure he could solve as many of his friend's problems as possible so he’d have something to do other than work.

Hoseok was in his office without Yoongi for once and was having trouble working through some editorial issues with one of his writer’s. He didn’t really know where Yoongi was but judging by the absence of Taehyung and Namjoon he was sure they had to be talking to their CEO or something. He’d known for days that their CEO was planning to reinstate them because fans were getting annoyed and demanding refunds if they weren’t going to be touring anymore.

He guessed his days with Yoongi were limited and after becoming so accustomed to his constant presence the thought hurt a little.

“I shouldn’t have let myself get so attached to an idol.” Hoseok dropped his head into his hands and turned to face the windows behind his desk. The blinds were pulled since it was still snowing and the sky was a dark, gloomy grey that didn’t cause much of a glare. He wondered how long he’d be able to put up with the same old routine from before. He knew Jimin was having no trouble with Jungkook and keeping up with communication but that was considering the fact the two were much more affectionate and Jungkook was a cheesy fucker. He made it look easy to be overly cutesy.

With Yoongi if he got a word in it was a miracle. That and Yoongi had a tendency to show little affection unless it was cuddling and kissing at surprise moments.

Hoseok’s shoulders slumped as the feeling of stress finally began to weigh him down. He was sure Yoongi was set to come back to the office soon judging from the text he received from Taehyung asking him to take him out to eat. He was right about that and in came the gang through his door with Taehyung leading them along happily. Namjoon also looked satisfied but the look on Yoongi’s face looked troubled to say the least.

“Good news hyung, we’re starting our tour again in two days!” Hoseok smiled and congratulated Taehyung who went on about how happy he was to go back and how he was ready to have fun performing again. Namjoon nodded along and it seemed the prospect of getting back to work was really exciting him. Yoongi just quietly sat in Hoseok’s lap and occasionally snorted at things Taehyung was saying.

“I’ll be right back, I want to go let Jimin hyung know too!” Taehyung zipped out of the room and rushed outside drawing screams from some of the workers that crashed into him. Namjoon rolled his eyes and went out to keep track of the energetic ball of sunshine currently wreaking havoc in the workplace. Yoongi was still silent and just played with Hoseok’s fingers on his own.

“What do you think about us leaving?” _Will you miss me?_

“I’m happy you guys get to perform again. Besides it will only be for another month or two and then you’ll come back to train in the company, right?” _I will but I’ll wait for you._

Yoongi seemed to understand what Hoseok was trying to say in between the lines of their conversation. He wanted to spend more time with Yoongi and see what this spark between them could lead to.

“It will be another month and a half and then I’ll be right back and we can pick up where we left off.” Hoseok smiled at Yoongi and made his face stop from falling into a sad type of smile. He didn’t want their inevitable goodbye. He leaned forward and kissed Yoongi sweetly for only a moment before leaning back and letting the older man bury his head in his chest.

“Okay.”

 

Outside Taehyung was watching as Namjoon spoke to the receptionist he’d been talking so much to and tried to avoid meeting eyes with either of them. He’d wished they’d gotten the same privacy he’d gotten with Seokjin in that lonely park. It felt so long since he’d seen him since he’d been avoiding the older as much as possible. It wasn’t like it was hard or anything, Seokjin was just as good at avoiding him even when they went to his restaurant and they went often. Regardless Seokjin managed to be busy in the back every single time and the fact that he was lying did not go unnoticed. No one else brought it up but they always looked at both of them with pity in their eyes.

“Okay, I got that out of the way. She said maybe it would be better if we see other people.” Taehyung frowned at that but he knew something like that would happen. Out of all the possible romantic relationships in their friend group Namjoon’s was the newest. It didn’t bode well for them that travel for long periods of time was in their job description.

“It’s fine I guess. I didn’t expect us to last when she seemed so concerned about the long distance.” Taehyung patted his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. They made it to Jimin’s office shortly after and went in after Mingyu let Jimin know they were coming. Jimin was wearing another one of Jungkook’s hoodies so his office was cold in an attempt to keep him from overheating due to the extra layer. He looked cute though with the dark cloth swathing him in a layer bigger than himself. It was pretty.

“Taehyung don’t look at me like that. Jungkook threatened to kill you if you get any ideas.” Taehyung snorted and sat down on the couch closest to Jimin’s desk. Namjoon just sat in one of the chairs directly in front of the desk and took out his phone to play with.

“He wouldn’t win if we fought.” Now it was Jimin’s turn to snort.

“Taehyung the only lifting you even do is lifting the chopsticks to your mouth when we all go out to eat.” Namjoon agreed with him vocally before Taehyung pouted at them both.

“It’s enough. Bet I can lift you Jimin, you’re so tiny you can’t weigh more than my cat.” Jimin just waved him off and leaned forward to give them his undivided attention.

“What can I do for you guys? I’m guessing you came to tell me something since you usually don’t announce yourselves.” Namjoon looked up and he shared eye contact with Taehyung before they turned to look at an increasingly nervous Jimin.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jiminie hyung we’re-“ Mingyu burst through the door at that moment and flushed as he noticed the two annoyed stares at him and the one confused one by Jimin.

“Sorry, I know you’re busy but one of your writer’s is outside screaming and crying. I think she’s having a mental breakdown over one of her works.” Jimin rushed out without another thought and went to see her, leaving the two bandmates to stare after him and wonder if the universe was out to get them. They kind of felt bad that they’d be leaving their hyung's behind and wanted to get their goodbyes out of the way, especially with Jimin because the last time they’d seen him crestfallen was back when Jungkook left and if they could keep the pout off of his face that would be good.

“I guess we’ll have to wait.” Taehyung turned to look at Namjoon but the older was leaving the office.’

“You’ll have to wait you mean, I’m leaving before he comes back because I can’t deal with a sad Jimin.” Before Taehyung could say anything else Namjoon was gone and he probably wasn’t coming back.

“Fuck.”

 

A few hours later Jimin came back to see Taehyung passed out on the couch with drool on the side of his cheek. He patted the kids head affectionately and placed his thick winter coat on him as a sort of blanket, going back to his desk after to continue working.

He got through maybe three different tasks, all related to final details for one of his favorite writer’s though he’d never admit it out loud, before Taehyung woke with a start. The younger guy fell off the couch without anything to stop him and blinked around the room in confusion.

“Where the fuck am I?” Jimin laughed at that and went around to help him up, taking his coat back and hanging it back onto its hook.

“Welcome back to the world of the living. Where did Namjoon go by the way?” Taehyung seemed confused still so Jimin sat down and opened some emails to give him some time to collect himself.

“Oh right, we came here to tell you something.” Taehyung moved to sit in front of Jimin and stared at him. He wasn’t nervous to tell him, just worried that the tiny editor would take it hard.

“You know how our CEO had us on a tour ban?” Jimin stilled though it was only for a moment before he pretended nothing had ever been wrong.

“Yeah what about him?”

“We’ve had the ban lifted and we’re leaving in two days.” Jimin took a deep breath to center himself and smiled at Taehyung. How did he manage to get so attached to these idols he knew would be leaving soon?

“That’s great! I wish you guys more success and happiness in your touring.” Taehyung grinned at Jimin and went around to hug him, cooing over his cute friend.

“Oh, you’re so precious and positive!” Jimin’s cheeks puffed out as he pouted and tried to bat Taehyung’s intruding hands away.

“Stop! Stop I’m older than you asshole, stop trying to pinch my cheeks!” Namjoon walked into that sight and laughed, sitting on the couch and not coming to Jimin’s rescue no matter how much he asked for it.

“Namjoon hyung please he’s gonna get beat up by Jungkook!” It seemed to finally occur to them how true that was and Taehyung shot off of Jimin altogether.

“Well, that was fun but now I’m hungry. When are we going out to eat Jiminie?” Jimin looked at his watch and frowned as he realized how late it was.

“Let’s just go get Hoseok and Yoongi and then we can head out. I think Mingyu and Jihoon headed out before us to the restaurant.” As he said that he got a text from Mingyu asking where they were. He answered before they went to Hoseok’s office and found him in there asleep with Yoongi on his lap. Jimin would’ve taken a picture but Yoongi was a light sleeper and as soon as they stepped into the office he woke up with a scowl on his face.

“What the fuck-“ Hoseok woke with a start at the sound of Yoongi’s growl and clutched onto the pale boy in his lap, almost lifting him in his haste to defend himself from a perceived threat.

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Hoseok hadn’t noticed their guests and just stared at Yoongi with so much worry in his eyes that it almost overflowed into affection.

“I’m fine dumbass. The three stooges just walked in, though.” Jimin wanted to take offense, he really did, but Yoongi wasn’t inaccurate in his words.

“Oh hey guys, what are you doing here?” Jimin gestured towards his watch reminding Hoseok that they’d all planned to go out to eat that day and they were already late. He got up slowly and stretched as he did so, basically dropping Yoongi on the ground were it not for the fact that Yoongi had still been clinging. He managed to land on his feet and glared at Hoseok but stretched as well before putting on his coat and grabbing Hoseok’s along the way.

The group of friends made their way out of the office and headed to the lobby. The receptionist that Namjoon had liked was there and did all possible to avoid eye contact. It was awkward, to say the least but no one mentioned it much to a thankful Namjoon’s luck.

Jihoon and Mingyu were sat at the booth still waiting for their friends and trying to downplay their flirting. Mingyu had his head on top of Jihoon’s as the older played on his phone with a bent head. It looked uncomfortable but Jihoon was used to working like this and having his boyfriend’s presence was always a comforting thing for both of them.

Jin was in the back of the restaurant since he’d spotted the couple and knew without a doubt that the others would be coming and that meant Taehyung. Sweet and handsome Taehyung who he was avoiding because the boy wanted nothing more than to live his dream and Seokjin wanted nothing more than a man that would settle down with him by their own free will. Everyone could tell he was avoiding Taehyung but no one had tried to talk to him about it and the thought that maybe Taehyung had told them what happened sometimes kept him up at night.

He was right and they showed up only moments later to loudly greet their friends. Jin hadn’t timed it right though and was near the front of the establishment as they entered. He’d immediately turned to walk away and go back to safety but before he’d even gone three feet he was called back by an overenthusiastic Hoseok.

“Seokjin hyung!” Seokjin froze for a moment before turning around and greeting the guys staring back at him. He avoided Taehyung’s eyes as expected but did his best to put on a friendly front.

“Oh hey guys, what’s up?” Hoseok wrapped an arm around his shoulder and dragged him to the table where Jihoon and Mingyu had set up base. He tried to run away just before they sat him down but he was forced to sit and some genius had the idea to force Taehyung next to him.

“Guys I’m really not hungry and I already ate. I’m pretty busy right now too so I think it’d be best if I just go-“It was Taehyung that stopped him this time.

“Hyung just stay and eat with us this time, I want you to stay.” Seokjin gulped as he stared at Taehyung, the younger seeming so handsome and still so unattainable but he as trying to keep Seokjin close.

“Okay.” The answer was barely audible but everyone ignored it as they had been doing for everything else.

“So Jinie hyung did you know that the boys here are going to tour again soon?” Jin shook his head and gestured for one of the servers to come over and take their order. They ordered the usual and waited for their food to be brought while the guys caught him up on what was coming up.

“Yeah, they’ll be heading overseas to South America for a week and then they’ll head to Japan for a few days.” Seokjin nodded but kept his eyes on whoever was speaking at the moment. Thankfully Taehyung hadn’t said anything else and he wasn’t forced to look at him out of thoughtfulness.

“What about Yoongi hyung?” They all turned to stare at Mingyu in surprise as he pointed out one of their best friends.

“What? Aren’t you dating Hoseokie hyung?” Hoseok flushed deeply but he nodded, his hands holding one of Yoongi’s under the table.

“We are dating but Yoongi hyung won’t be stopping his activities because of me. I’ll just wait for him to come back to me and then we can catch up.” Yoongi nodded in agreement but now everyone was trying their best not to stare at Seokjin and Taehyung.

“What about-“Taehyung made a zipping motion across his mouth at Mingyu before he could ask another question. Jihoon could understand why since it had immediately looked like he was going to ask about Seokjin and Taehyung. Everyone seemed to know that topic was taboo but Mingyu had always been the most innocent.

There was an awkward pause of silence until their food arrived and they were finally able to eat. That gave them the chance to dig in and it gave Seokjin the opportunity to stuff his face so much that he wouldn’t have to talk. A piece of kimchi being placed on his plate with radish soon joining it shocked him into immobility. He turned to look at Taehyung who had his head propped up by his hand and was busy playing with his food.

“I know you like that food so eat a lot.” Seokjin’s throat closed u and for a moment he was no longer hungry, rather confused and wondering what he’d done to deserve a situation like this happening to him.

“I’m fine but thank you for the food.” The other members at the table could almost feel the tension thick in the air from the two failed love birds. Seokjin finished his meal quickly and dismissed himself, not able to find an excuse for his rude behavior but also unwilling to deal with the thick tension that was choking him and making him feel like absolute shit. He was sure everyone would understand as he ran to the safety of his kitchen. He was maybe a step away from the double doors and to the refreshing cluelessness he so needed when he was suddenly being pulled back into a firm chest. He knew he was out of view of most of the patrons so he let himself give into the warmth for only one moment, one heart-stopping moment, before turning around to see Taehyung’s sad eyes on his.

“What are you doing here? Taehyung you should go back I have to-“Taehyung frowned at him and pulled him close, bridging the gap between them and kissing him before Seokjin pushed him back and stared at him in shock.

“Stop this. Stop it Taehyung. Stop being an asshole when you basically told me not to wait for you. Don’t do this to me now.” Taehyung just ignored that and shot forward again to kiss Seokjin on the lips again, his mouth so warm and easily making Seokjin melt in his hands.

“Please.” Seokjin leaned his head against Taehyung’s and let some of the tears he’d been holding back out, letting Taehyung know how the elder had been feeling.

“Please stop.” Seokjin gripped Taehyung’s shoulders while the other male pulled him close, hugging him to his chest and gently smoothing down his hair.

“I want you to wait for me.” Seokjin tensed at Taehyung’s bold words and shot back to stare at him though Taehyung kept his hands around Seokjin’s waist and therefore he was still quite close to him.

“I know what I basically said before, that I was going to go and I was going to go without regrets,” a stuttered pause,” but I don’t just want to go like that.” Seokjin flinched as Tae cleared his throat.

“My hyung’s all did something brave and asked their lovers if they would wait. They tried to put up a fight to stay together but I tried to take the coward’s way out.” Seokjin swallowed nervously and tried to ignore the fact that he could feel Taehyung inching even closer if that was even possible considering they were pressed against each other.

“I don’t want to say that I don’t want you to wait and come back to see you’ve moved on. I may not be in love with you yet but I’ll be damned if I leave when I’m starting to fall for you.” Seokjin’s bottom lips was trembling through Taehyung’s whole plead and now he could feel the tears that had been welling up slide down his face and form puddles at his collarbones.

“I’ll wait then. I’ll wait until you come back.” Taehyung pulled him close and gripped his face like he was afraid this moment wasn’t real and honestly Seokjin understood him. He felt that if Taehyung hadn’t kissed him again if Taehyung weren’t gripping his face like this, he’d wake up and none of this would be real.

Taehyung left him after that and Seokjin was able to spend some good time staring outside at one of the tables. His employee’s looked worried for their boss since they hadn’t ever seen him like this and multiple of them tried to ask him what was wrong. He just waved them off and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching over him and making sure he ate when it came time to close down the store. He finally shook off his distraction and helped them, apologizing and thanking them for being so dutiful even when he wasn’t. They just smiled at him and left, leaving him the only soul in the restaurant in a sea of darkened streets. He would have been afraid of walking out alone but this was a nightly occurrence.

Seokjin was clad in a huge winter jacket that absolutely swallowed him, a difficult task for the broad shouldered young man. He walked in the silent companionship of the moon and made it to the subway station to head out. It was the last train of the night and there wasn’t really anyone on the streets at this time. The train was basically all his and he took advantage of that fact. Seokjin wasn’t the solitary type and anyone that knew him knew this fact as well. He was always surrounded by people even if they were all usually younger than him. Even when he hung out with older people it was always in groups meant to surround him.

Here, alone on the train and with his thoughts, he realized why he always unconsciously did that. Here staring out the window and wondering what he’d done and why his heart had to choose Taehyung he realized being distracted was the best state of being.

Maybe if he was distracted he wouldn’t have suddenly burst into tears. He should have told Taehyung that he wouldn’t wait for him when it seemed so obvious the younger wasn’t willing to do anything for him. But here he was baring his heart on his sleeve and letting Taehyung do what he wanted. He wiped his face off the moment the train stopped to let him off at his stop. The walk to his home was done on autopilot and it was suddenly that he found himself in his apartment staring at the tiles of his shower.

He had a nice apartment, something hard to find in the sprawling city that was Seoul and its many inhabitants. It was very minimal unless you walked into his room. His blankets in there were a pretty pale pink embroidered with flowers and his pillow cases matched completely. He still had a few of the figurines from his childhood but after opening his restaurant he had even less time to do whatever else he loved. Collecting figurines was one of those things and he’d let that go when he entered college to get his business degree.

It was almost unbearably sad to sit in his room now and stare out the large window facing outside at the city lights. Somehow though it also brought him a deep sense of relief seeing the life of the city outside because it meant he wasn’t alone and he never would be. If he had that maybe then he could say goodbye to Taehyung. The moment the younger told him not to wait, whether it be in silence or in words, and then told him to wait with an almost desperate pleading voice, he knew it would have to be a goodbye. He was an adult after all and both of them had to know this type of feeling and dependence was not healthy. He’d let Taehyung fade into a corner of his heart and he would be okay.

At least that’s what he told himself as he went to sleep that night with the fading light of the moonlight.

 

Jimin had noticed the look in his hyungs eyes when he left and he wished him the best. When Taehyung had gone to chase him no one had said a thing and Mingyu finally understood the gravity of the situation. They all left soon after before Taehyung came back and went to their respective offices. Namjoon actually left to go to the studio and was soon followed by an antsy Yoongi.

Jimin had an unbearably sad feeling in his heart because he couldn’t help his hyung out with Taehyung but it wasn’t like he could interfere. They were both grown adults that needed to resolve their own issues.

He knew Namjoon had already solved his own and unfortunately, it didn’t result in a happy ending so all he could do was wish him the best. Mingyu and Jihoon were heading to their happily ever after or at least that’s what Jimin thought. He didn’t notice any problems but maybe that’s because they’d fought for so long to get to this point in their relationship.

He smiled down at his phone in deep thought before changing his mind. He was about to get more work done in the office but suddenly everything was unbearable and he just wanted to go home. Maybe he’d get some work done there but the way his eyes were drooping it was unlikely. He packed his things up and headed to the lobby of the building, settling for a quick goodbye to everyone via group chat. He got some answers after he was already on the train heading home and smiled as Hoseok’s bubbly nature came through the emoji’s he used. He was used to the elder shining through everything he did but he seemed so reserved lately to accommodate Yoongi. It was cute.

He was glad that the two had managed to come to an agreement to work with their vastly different personalities. Yoongi seemed to be good to help ground Hoseok and Hoseok brought a little light into Yoongi’s life. It was a relationship he knew would last because finding a connection so mutually beneficial was so damn rare.

“I wonder what Jungkook-“Jimin flinched as his phone dinged with a notification that he opened to see it was from Twitter. That meant only one thing and he eagerly checked to see that it was Jungkook posting a selfie in his van. He had to get up early for a sound check but he wanted to let everyone know what he was up to. Just a few seconds after Jimin had liked and replied to Jungkook’s tweet he got a message from the idol himself.

_Hey Jimin-ah, did you see my tweet?_ – JK

Jimin shook his head with laughter shaking his body. Jungkook was utterly confident most of the time but for some reason, he still questioned himself when it came to his relationship with Jimin.

_Of course I did. Are you tired?_ – JM

_Yes but I wanted to see how you were. I know it can’t be much later there. Have you eaten_? – JK

Jimin felt the sudden urge to send Jungkook a picture of himself and did so, the train lighting making him look washed out. He was still wearing Jungkook’s jacket and it absolutely swamped him which was noticeable even in that picture he sent. The moment he sent it he almost regretted it until Jungkook sent him a video. He was almost worried about what it would contain so he put on headphones before listening. It was just a video of Jungkook screeching and telling him he was so pretty. The flush on Jimin’s face after listening to that was deadly and he was sure Jungkook realized it. That had to be the reason he’d send Jimin that.

“This kid…” He took the headphones out and caught his reflection in the window. His cheeks were red and there was a permanent smile on his face that he was sure was raising questions but he couldn’t stop.

_Jungkook I almost went deaf_ – JM

Jimin was sure Jungkook was probably still tired as hell so where he found the time or energy to be cheesy was beyond him.

_I can’t help but feel my heart flutter at the sight of you in my clothes Jimin-ah_ – JK

Jimin buried his face in his hands and tried to calm his traitorous heart that was beating so in overtime he was almost worried it would burst out of his chest. Why did he end up falling for the most forward man in the world?

_Jungkook stop! I’m heading home so I’ll text you when I get there. Meanwhile do whatever you were awake for_ – JM

Jimin locked his phone and got up to leave the train, letting some older women go ahead of him and ducking his head when they called him sweet. He rushed home to get through his shower and changed into comfortable sweats and a long-sleeved shirt that Jungkook’s manager had actually sent over with a box of Jungkook’s stuff. At this point it felt like the younger was moving in but for the most part all of the things he was getting were clothes Jungkook had worn already for his tour or wanted Jimin to wear that he’d bought overseas.

It was kind of cute since most of the clothes were in the style Jimin wore anyway or the clothes were pretty. If he had really been uncomfortable he wouldn’t have been silent and he would have let Jungkook know that he needed to stop.

He padded around in slippers and went into the kitchen to see if he’d remembered to prep meals for himself. Luck was on his side and he took out some of the components for a meal to thaw in the refrigerator for later in the evening when he went to have dinner.

He went to his office and took out his laptop rather than using his desktop. He was sore from so many nights staring at the screen of his computer, bent over the keyboard and pouring over notes he’d taken for some of the last editing changes he had to make. If he used his laptop at least he had the option of sitting on his couch and lazing around. Besides that the windows in his living room were the biggest and let in the most light. Jimin loved the whole aspect of natural light and it had an almost therapeutic effect on him.

He sat down and looked at his phone again to see that he had a new message. For a second he hoped it was from Jungkook but that was too much to ask. Instead he opened his notifications to see that it was from Hoseok. That was kind of confusing considering he hadn’t been texted by Hoseok in so long since everyone had been so busy lately.

_Jimin-ah I need to talk to you. Can you come out of your apartment?_ – JH

Now Jimin was worried since whatever Hoseok needed to talk so badly about had been enough for him to come all the way to his apartment. The fact that he knew it was still cold outside was the reason he rushed out in a large hoodie that he belatedly realized was Jungkook’s.

Hoseok was outside staring up to where his windows would be and looked startled when Jimin rushed at him.

“Hoseokie hyung, is something wrong? Why are you here at this time?” Granted it was still pretty early but Hoseok was the type to stay in the office as long as possible. Of course, he still wasn’t the type to stay back as long as Jimin did but Jimin wasn’t normal. He guessed that’s why he and Jungkook were so well-matched.

“I have some questions to ask you.” Jimin nodded and gestured for them to sit on a bench in front of the building. He felt his ass freeze upon contact but Hoseok was here for advice so he’d have to bare it.

“I know it hasn’t been that long since you’ve decided to actually date Jungkook but how has it been going? Do you guys still manage to keep contact?” Now Jimin was realizing what Hoseok was so worried about. Yoongi would be leaving soon and Hoseok wasn’t the most romantic or attentive man out there. Yoongi was worse though so he guessed someone needed to take the initiative to keep the relationship alive.

“Yeah, we still keep contact with each other and Jungkook actually sends me some of his clothes so I can wear them.” Hoseok snorted at that and bounced his legs to keep as warm as possible.

“That I can tell. I’ve seen a hoodie on you that Jungkook wears a lot so don’t think I couldn’t tell.” Jimin flushed but decided not to say anything else since he was here to help his friend, not gush over his cute Jungkookie.

“Anyway, I think you guys need a different approach than us. Our arrangement only works because Jungkook is a goof ball. For Yoongi and you I think you just need to figure out what works the best for you guys.” He was right of course and Hoseok knew that but he didn’t know what worked for himself and Yoongi. That was something he’d need to figure out.

“Well thank you anyway little one, sorry for calling you out to the cold.” Jimin waved off his apologies and went inside once he made sure his hyung was well on his way to the subway station. He toed off his shoes and looked at his laptop and consequently his phone next to that. His phone rang then and he smiled, turning off his laptop and settling in for the long phone call he knew Jungkook would no doubt want. He loved his little dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get Faerie Prince updated very soon so please have patience!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm gonna go struggle through another chapter now bye


End file.
